


A Little Dream Of Me

by MissParadoxic



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adam Driver - Freeform, F/M, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Romance, Star Wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 28,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissParadoxic/pseuds/MissParadoxic
Summary: After the events of The Rise of Skywalker, Kylo expected to be dead. Instead he has awoken on an unknown planet.Amelia runs a charity helping children find foster families. She bumps into Kylo in his time of need.Can she help him find his way home?Kylo Ren (Ben Solo)x OCM for Mature
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 22
Kudos: 36





	1. Welcome To Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> This is my first AO3 fic and my first Star Wars fic. It won’t all be canon, but I hope you enjoy!

The smell that engulfed him made his nostrils shrivel in disgust. He blinked slowly, realising his cheek was against the gravel. He pushed himself up, the atmosphere was odd. It smelt horrific.

He looked at the trash bags he was surrounded by, muffled noise coming from the building next to him. He brushed himself down and looked around. Some back alley, surrounded by trash.

He didn't understand, one minute he was with Rey and the next,..fuck knows where.

He patted himself down, no lightsaber, no weapons. He panicked, if anyone recognised him, he would have to rely on hand to hand combat. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to feel something..But there was nothing. No force. Anywhere.

He swallowed hard as he opened his eyes again, he needed to get outta there. As he moved, he felt the immense pain from a wound on his side. He staggered against the wall, breathing heavily.

Amelia locked up the building and pushed her scarf around her neck. She threw her keys in her bag and walked down the street. It had been a day of tantrums and ducking random objects being thrown at her. Some kids wanted to be fostered and well, some reacted violently.

As she walked down the street, she smiled as she inhaled the smell of fresh pizza coming from Lucian's pizzeria. She scolded herself, reminding herself she was on a strict diet. Those Thanksgiving pounds weren't gonna move themselves.

She frowned as she heard a crash. Probably the raccoons trying to get a thrown out slice. She carried on walking past the pizzeria. She yelped as a shadow jumped out in front of her. She scrambled in her bag, trying to find the pepper spray. 

"I'm armed, don't try a fucking thing" She yelled grabbing her perfume and holding it up. She looked down to see a man lying against the wall. He must have flung himself there.

"You call that a weapon?" He hissed through his teeth. She looked at her perfume bottle and swallowed. Her eyes glanced at where the man was holding his side. Against her better judgement, she put the bottle away and knelt down near him.

"It would still sting if I sprayed you in the eyes" She replied. She tried to move his hand but he growled at her, trying to manoeuvre away, but failing miserably.

"You understand me?" He asked deeply. She frowned and moved close to him again.

"Yes, should I not be able to?" She asked raising an eyebrow. He didn't sound out of the ordinary. He didn't seem to have an accent. "Look that wound or burn is nasty. You need to go to the ER"

"I need to make contact with Rey. Take me to your communications" He winced.

"Communications?" She repeated with a shake of her head. "Look you can use my phone to call whoever, just please, we need to take you to a doctor."

He looked at her, his cold defense slowly fading. He nodded and let her help him up. She couldn't help but awe at the size of the man as he leant against her.

"What's your name anyway?" She asked as she tried to walk him to her car. She could tell he was trying to not put his full weight on her, but he was still heavy.

"Ben..Kylo.." He yelped as he leant against her vehicle. He wasn't sure who the hell he was anymore.

"Strange name. Well Ben Kylo, my name is Amelia. Nice to meet you" She said opening the door of her car. He looked at her skeptically, it was a tiny mode of transportation. She gave him an assuring smile which he returned with a glare as he bent down, trying to manoeuvre into his seat. She closed the door and climbed into the drivers seat. He expected the vehicle to take off as she turned the ignition, but there were no flying controls at all.

"Is this as fast as it goes? Where are the jets?" He asked and she chuckled.

"Look it's an old car, I get it. But it gets me where I need to be." She replied. He ignored her response and looked out the window.

"This is a strange planet" He mumbled quietly. He wanted to know how he got here and how he could get back to Rey. He needed to retain some kind of control of the Universe.

"Look, the hospital are gonna ask what drugs you are taking. I think it would be wise to tell them the truth so you can get the best care" Amelia replied sternly. She had seen her fair share of drug use, but this was very odd. "Do you have insurance?"

"I don't know what that is" He replied as he closed his eyes, he needed this pain to subside. He couldn't spent anymore time listening to this female question him. 

"You don't have insurance, I assume you don't have any cash or savings." She groaned when he didn't respond. "Okay, so we're gonna have to fraud the system."

"Where am I?" He asked, his eyes now boring into her. 

"Well this is Staten Island. Part of New York I guess you could say" Amelia replied. She had no idea that this was gonna be her Friday night. But she couldn't just let the man sit there, wounded. "If anyone asks, we're married."

"I wouldn't marry you." He said a little too quickly. She scoffed in her seat as she pulled into the hospital. 

"Yeah well you aren't exactly my dream man" She replied with a frown. "It's for the purposes of your medical needs Ben."

"This better be a quick process. I need to get back to my planet" He said gruffly and Amelia rolled her eyes.

"You're telling me buddy."


	2. Scheduled Programmingg

It had been a good few hours in the ER. Kylo soon realised that this planet was not aware of others in the universe to the extent of communicating. He realised there was no possible way for him to get the medical attention he was used to. He would just have to let them try to help him.

"He's been treated for his burn. It's been dressed and we have given painkillers. He won't need a skin graph or anything." The doctor mentioned as Amelia listened. He was surprised she was still there, waiting for him. Maybe she wanted some type of payment.

"No problem Doctor, I'll be sure he takes his medicine" Amelia said looking at Kylo scowling through the window of his room. She glanced at his bare chest as the nurse dressed his wound. He didn't flinch, just stared at Amelia through the window. She felt herself blush slightly as he stared, she had no idea what she got herself into.

"Well the doctor said you were sober which was strange but positive, I guess?" Amelia mentioned as she started the car again. Kylo said nothing and she sighed. 

"Oh here.." She scrambled in her pockets and pulled out her phone, handing it to him. "To call Rey."

He held the device and frowned, he had no idea how to use it. How it worked. How would it connect to other planets if this one had no clue of its presence.

"This is nothing" He said deeply. He could feel the anger building inside him. He had given over to the light, and this is how he was repaid. Amelia could see the man tensing, squeezing the life out of her phone. 

"Look Mr Kylo. I will help you, but you need to calm down. Now tell me where you are from." Amelia asked.

"You won't know it" He grumbled as he felt his anger simmer slightly. "What planet are we on?"

"Try me, I may know it. I was pretty good at Geography at school." She said with a smile, trying to ignore his planet comment.

"Chandrilla" He said quietly looking out the window again. 

"Chandrilla" She repeated with a 'hmm' "Where is that? Near Italy or somewhere?"

He simply scoffed and leant back into the passenger seat. These humanoids had absolutely no idea. How egotistical to believe they were the only planet.

"Earth" Amelia mentioned breaking the silence. He looked at her and sighed. He should have guessed, such a stupid race of humanoids. 

"Well I will be sure to blow it up when I get back home" He muttered closing his eyes. Amelia shook her head, maybe she should get him committed. Regardless of his alien ramblings, he didn't seem dangerous.

-

"Here's some clothes, they belonged to someone nearly as tall as you, so hopefully it will work" Amelia said handing him a pile of clothes.

"I don't wear hand me downs" He scoffed dropping them on the floor. He turned to face the small double bed he had been given and sighed. He went from Commander to practically a Bantha Farmer. 

"Ok fine" She said simply, gathering the clothes back up. She felt her temper rise, but she had learnt to keep it in check from years of working with temperamental teenagers. "Enjoy the cold."

With that she turned off the light and closed the door to her room. She had given up her only bedroom for that selfish ass. She glanced at her sofa and sighed. She needed a plan.

Kylo tossed and turned in the small bed. He tried to connect with the force, send a message, bridge with Rey. But nothing was working. After some time of frustration, he thought about the woman in the other room. She had helped him with no question, no want.

He almost felt guilty for his actions. But he didn't ask to he saved. He quietly got up and opened the door. The apartment was very small. He could hear the box projection playing. He looked at her lying on the sofa, her hair spread out, fanning her face. She was delicate. Innocent. Young. 

Kylo swallowed hard, it didn't look like she was in the most comfortable position. He growled and walked over to her. He picked her up gently and carried her to the bedroom. He placed her on the bed, happy to not have awoken her. He gave her one more glance before closing the door.

He sat on the sofa and looked at the pile of clothes. All greys, blacks and browns. He guessed she knew he was not a man of colour. He sat back and looked at the remote control to the side of him. As he pressed the buttons, he realised it was only to control the hologram box. He sighed as he flicked through. He may as well learn some of Earths culture through their programming.

-

Amelia was surprised to find herself in her own bed. She wasn't sure how she got there, but she had a feeling it was to do with her alien visitor. She got out of bed and walked into the living room/kitchenette. She was surprised to find Kylo wearing the clothes she had put out for him. He looked good. 

"I saw programming regarding coffee. I saw you had some" He said quietly offering her a cup. She wasn't sure what she was more taken aback by, the coffee or the word programming.

"Thank you" She said with a smile, taking the cup. Her smile fell when saw the broken cups, coffee granules and milk everywhere. She turned to face him again and leant against the counter. 

"What?" He asked almost offended by the look she was giving him.

"So you really aren't from here? Earth, I mean?" She asked and he shook his head, murmuring a deep "no".

"How did you get here then?" She asked sitting down at the table opposite him. He looked into his own cup and sighed.

"I don't know."

"Well tell me what happened." Amelia ordered, almost excited at what the story could be. "Tell me everything."


	3. Coffee Shopping

He had told her everything and he felt good to get it off his chest. Everything. His family, Rey..What had happened. He couldn't tell if her Blue eyes were looking at him in amusement or awe. It wasn't like him to just confide in someone that way. But she had no connection to all of..that.

"So this Rey person is your girlfriend?" Amelia asked, her interest had peaked as she moved around the stove making them breakfast.

"I just told you there's a whole other galaxy, planets, that I had slaughtered millions of races. But that's what you are focusing on?" He asked in response. Amelia cussed herself and nodded in agreement, murmuring that it was silly. "You don't believe me?"

"I'm not saying I don't believe you. This is just very, odd information" Amelia assured. She wasn't sure if she believed him. If she believed him, it would mean believing in a whole other universe.

"I don't know how to make contact with anyone." He muttered. He raised an eyebrow in concern at the food placed in front of him. She stood there, her hand on her hip, waiting for gratitude. "What is this?"

"Scrambled egg and some toast." Amelia replied as he looked at the food in confusion. It was things like this that made her almost believe him. He picked up the utensils and sighed, poking at the food. He took a bite of the toast and nodded in approval, it wasn't bad.

"Are you not eating?" He asked as she sat down with another coffee. 

"No, I'm on a diet. I will eat later" She replied. "Maybe this is your chance to start new."

"What do you mean?" He asked in reply as he crunched on his toast.

"Well maybe this is a chance for you to relive your life. In a better way. I'm sure your family will come and Rey..But for now, why don't you try just living?"

He didn't reply just looked down at the scrambled egg. He pushed himself away from the table and walked into the bedroom, slamming the door.

Amelia sighed, maybe it was the wrong thing to say. But she wasn't sure if she should promote him just waiting. Wasting his life. She heard crashing and winced. She wasn't sure if she could afford the constant breakage.

She had to admit, it was nice to have some company in her little apartment. And he wasn't bad on the eyes. She thanked the gods it was the weekend, she could try and help Kylo plan his next step and go from there.

—

They walked around the town, trying to help him find new clothes. Initially he demanded everything. But then he remembered he had no form of payment. So he reigned it in, he could tell that Amelia didn't have much. She never once complained about spending money on him and he felt thankful in some odd way.

"So this is a coffee place. But you make this at home?" He asked as they sat on the sofa of the coffee shop. 

"Taste how much better this is" Amelia said handing him a drink. He took a reluctant sip and almost cracked a smile. "See? It's great."

He sat back and looked around, watching the people scatter around shopping. Rushing. He looked at Amelia who only had eyes for her communication device, laughing as she looked at it. She had an aura, she was..Positive. He took another sip of his coffee and chewed his lip.

"If I lived the rest of my time here..What would that consist of?" He asked lowly. Amelia put her phone away and turned to him. Their knees touching.

"Well, you could get a job. I mean I know the guy who runs this place, he would be happy to take you on. And then you could get your own place and Y'know..."

"No, I don't know" He said with narrowed eyes. She was shifting about awkwardly.

"You could find someone to settle with. Have your own family. If that's what you wanted." Amelia explained. Her heart lurched for the eyes boring into hers. She liked having him around, even if he was miserable.

"Continue the bloodline" He nodded to himself as he took another sip of his coffee. "I would need to contact Rey. She would be the only one worthy."

Amelia sighed and nodded along haphazardly listening to him ramble on about Jedi bloodlines. He noticed her mood change, that aura had changed. He chose to ignore it, he needed to save some money to proceed to buy the necessary equipment to contact Rey.

That night she introduced him to Pizza, his favourite food yet. She also showed him that the programming was called a TV. She sat next to him on the sofa as she showed him her favourite shows. He noticed her eyes follow him around after he changed into his pyjama pants. Her eyes were firmly stuck on his bare chest as he poured himself a drink. He smirked, it was nice to know he had this affect on her.

As the night went on, he could tell Amelia was struggling to stay awake. He felt himself jolt when her hair brushed against his bare shoulder before her head rested on it softly. He sat there, awkwardly for a moment. This wasn't the kind of contact he was immediately familiar with. He put an arm around her and hoisted her up into his arms. He took her to bed once more. He noticed how she curled against him, how her expression changed when he put her on the bed and pulled the covers over her.

He swallowed hard as he looked at her. His body craved the contact, the affection. But it couldn't be from this humanoid. His destiny was bonded with Rey.

-

"You are listening to music?" Amelia said with a smile as she walked into the kitchen. She again felt like she had the best sleep ever. He handed her a coffee. She eyed him in his tree and black tartan shirt and black jeans. She could wake up to him every morning.

"It's better than some of the stuff I've heard before" He mentioned yelping as he burnt himself on the stove. She walked over to him and took his hand, he almost pulled it away from her immediately. His gaze was almost a glare. But those blues reassured him that this was not an attack. His stiff hand relaxed under her touch. She shot him a smile and guided it to the sink and ran the water over it. He felt his breath catch in his throat as she began rubbing his hand gently. 

"There, all better" She said drying it off. She kept hold of his hand a moment more before putting it on the side. He shot her a quiet nod before turning his attention back to the stove. He watched as she gracefully moved between the pans and the toaster. He had an urge to put his arms around her, feel her against him once more.

"I went to the coffee place" Kylo interrupted his own silence. "It wasn't hard to find."

"Oh that's great" She said in surprise. "Did you manage to get what you wanted?"

"Yes" He said matter of factly. "Even though I do not have the correct documentation, he said he will take me on as a thanks to you."

"That's good" She smiled. "Just keep it quiet, you can get in trouble for not having documents here."

"How did you help Anton?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"I introduced him to his son Peter. Him and his wife couldn't have children. He fostered Peter and then they adopted him" She replied sipping her coffee.

"What actions did you take in that?" He asked curiously as he picked up his toast.

"Just paperwork I guess" She shrugged.


	4. Reflecting Light

"How was your weekend? I heard you took last week off. It's about time you took a break for yourself. What did you do?"

Amelia greeted her friend Katie in the staff room as she made herself a drink. 

"I don't even know where to begin" Amelia laughed to herself. "How was your weekend?"

"Oh you know, me and Alan went out again" Katie said as she picked up her files and sat down. Amelia joined her with a sigh, she knew what was coming as Lisa's eyes bored into hers. "Double date, Alan's friend Mark, tonight. I know you aren't doing anything"

"Ah Mark" Amelia laughed to herself shaking her head. "Hell no."

"Oh c'mon Lia, he has been bugging me since our staff party last year" Katie pleaded as Amelia shook her head. Mark was nice, but was very clingy. After she made a single conversation with him at the last party, he followed her around everywhere, batting away anyone else who wanted to talk to her.

"Look I'm a bit pre-occupied. I've got a roommate right now" Amelia mentioned. "It's his first day at work and I promised I'd go check in."

"A roommate?" Katie frowned watching Amelia pull on her coat and scarf. "You have a one bedroom apartment..."

"I know" Amelia shot her a smile before walking out. "See ya in an hour."

She drove up the road to the coffee shop and parked up. She sighed as she put her hands on the wheel. The last week had taken her for a spin. Spending so much time with him. She needed to get it together. She was not going to fall for Ben Kylo anymore. He was only her roommate as she said.

She got out of her car and walked into the coffee shop, the bell jingling announcing her entrance. She walked in and noticed a queue of people. Women. A lot of women. Apparently word had got out that this little borough finally got a hot barista. She tried to tiptoe to see Kylo, she could only notice the top of his head.

"Hey Amelia!"

She spun around to see Anton waving her over to the sofa in the corner. Reluctantly she pulled away from the queue. 

"You did me good kid" Anton smiled patting her on the back as she sat down. "He's got the business booming!"

"Oh that's great, is he making good coffee?" Amelia asked finally being able to look at Kylo behind the counter. His face was emotionless as the women batted their eyelashes at him.

"Oh no his coffee is shit. But the women love him" Anton smirked. "I'm sure you wanna talk to him."

She watched as Anton walked over to the bar and told Kylo he could take a break. Kylo pulled his apron off and walked out from behind the bar. He ignored the protest of the ladies, he had a headache. He couldn't take all the incessant talking and squeaking. He spotted Amelia sat in the corner, giving him a small wave. 

She watched as he held a finger up to her and spun on his heel. She frowned as he walked back to the counter and leant over it. She grinned as he came over with two iced coffees, god he was killing her.

"Anton said you liked these." Kylo said gruffly as he sat down next to her. "To say thanks for what you've done...For me."

He was surprised when she put her arms around him and hugged him. He patted her back gently with his free hand. He could smell her coconut shampoo, he could feel her comforting warmth. She was intoxicating.

"I'm glad you are enjoying yourself Ben" She said sitting back. The name Ben had been used all day long. He still felt slightly uneasy, but he was trying to get used to it.

"It's a job." He said with a shrug. "I don't like the attention."

"Really?" Amelia laughed as she sat back, he raised an eyebrow and she shrugged. "You were like a leader or whatever in space, surely that earned you attention."

"This is different" He said coldly. "You have no idea."

"No I guess I don't.." She said quietly. "Sorry..I.."

"My break is over" He said sternly, she watched him get up and leave into the back office. She sighed, she had no idea how to read this man.

She glanced at her phone to see a message from Katie regarding the double date. She sighed and replied.

Fine let's just do it. Tonight

Tonight. 

-  
That evening Kylo got in from work. He had regretted storming off so abruptly. He was just struggling to come to terms with the fact he was now..no-one.

The lights were on and music was playing. He eyed the open bedroom doorway to see Amelia pulling on some shoes. She looked..Different. A good different.

"You are wearing a dress" Kylo stated as he watched her brush herself down. He swallowed hard as he watched her bend over to retrieve her purse. 

"I have a date that I'm definitely late for" She said rushing past him, grabbing her coat from the back of the sofa. 

"With a man? A date with a man?" He rushed as he followed her around. She stopped abruptly and turned to face him. 

"Why? Surprised?" She snapped as she tugged on her coat. He frowned, she hadn't been like this to him before. 

"N..no" He stumbled before clearing his throat. "I thought we would have dinner."

"And what? Have a conversation where you get mad and storm off? Where I am made to feel like some kind of bridge troll?" She said shooting daggers at him as she opened the front door. "No thank you."

He watched the door slam and gritted his teeth. He turned around and kicked the table and chairs over. Did she know who he was? What he could do? 

He wasn't sure if it was jealousy, anger or both. How dare she just abandon him with no warning.

"Are you okay? That's your fourth margarita" Mark mentioned as they sat around the table. She was mad, she had never been made to feel so unattractive in her life. 

"Yes, stressful day" She mumbled. She kept hoping her phone would buzz with a message. Or a voicemail. But why would it? He didn't know how to use a phone and he certainly didn't know how to apologise.

"Katie said that you guys have been really busy. She tells me everyday" Alan mentioned.

"Yeah but it's all for the good of the kids. They deserve the best" Amelia replied. 

"You're just so inspirational" Mark mentioned. Amelia grimaced as she felt Mark's hand on her thigh under the table. As the conversation kept flowing and the drinks kept coming, Amelia excused herself to the bathroom.

She opened her phone and dialled in her number. She waited for her house phone to go to the answering machine.

Kylo spun around with a pan in his hand as he heard a voice fill the room. He was trying to tidy up the smashed plates and furniture when he was greeted by the mechanical voice. Initially he presumed it was a droid, until he realised it was coming from the phone.

"Please leave a message."

"I don't know if you are there.."

Kylo's ears perked up at Amelia's voice now filling the room. He had no idea how to answer the call. He instead decided to sit on the sofa next to the phone and just stare as she rambled on.

"I try really hard to be a good person Ben. And I believe I am. I believe you are too. But your words and your actions hurt me..."

He heard her sniffle and he felt his heartbreak. He listened to her slur her words and realised she was intoxicated. 

"I will try to be quiet when I get in. I'm walking home, Iguanas isn't far from home anyway.."

He didn't stop to listen to the rest.

"Well, this has been nice. I'll see you at work tomorrow" Katie said hugging Amelia. Alan gave her a nod before wrapping an arm around Katie, walking her to their cab.

"So, this has been great" Mark said slinging an arm around Amelia's shoulders. "I'll walk you home."

"No..no" Amelia argued shuffling out of his grasp. "M'fine. Honest."

"C'mon Amelia, I've been trying so hard, just give me a chance." Mark pleaded trying to pull her to him. 

"She said no." 

Amelia turned round to see Kylo approaching them. She smiled and leant against his frame when he stood next to her.

"Who are you?" Mark frowned at the sight before him.

"A friend" Kylo responded simply. He was surprised at Amelia leaning all over him, but he guessed it was due to the intoxicated state. He said no more to Mark as he placed a hand on Amelia's back and led her home.

"How'd you know where I am?" She hiccuped as they walked slowly towards the apartment. He kept her steady against him. He couldn't handle the way she was looking at him. 

"We walk past their all the time" He said softly, keeping his eyes focused ahead of him. He frowned when she stopped suddenly. 

"Look Ben.." She said with a childlike smile as she pointed towards the sky. "A shooting star."

"So?" He snorted, he had seen all the stars in the Galaxy. But she was amazed. He watched her wobble and quickly pulled her to him. She chuckled as she wrapped his arms around her middle, her hands softly placed on his own as she stared at the sky. He watched as she closed her eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Making a wish" She replied. He swallowed as he looked at the sky. These humans put so much on these little stars. All their hopes and their wishes. 

"What do you want?" He asked. He blinked as she turned in his embrace to face him. She looked up at him and for a moment he couldn't breathe. 

"Nothing, yet everything" She said as she put her head on his chest. "You smell nice."

He said nothing but decided to savour the moment. Hesitantly, he put his chin ontop of her head as he held her close. She didn't protest, just wrapped her arms around his middle. He felt himself exhale his worries away. 

"One day I will show you the stars, I will show you the Galaxy." He whispered into her hair. She pulled back with a grin.

"You'd do that for me spaceman?" She chuckled and he rolled his eyes at the nickname. Truth was, in this moment, he'd do anything.

"Yes" He said abruptly. "Yes, I will."


	5. Too Much Love Will Kill You

She had asked him to hold her. Just hold her. He agreed. He should have felt comfortable, Amelia asleep in his arms as they both lay in bed. This was the human affection he craved, right?

Everytime he closed his eyes, he pictured Rey.  
She was calling for him to join her. Save the Galaxy, join the Rebellion. And he had wanted to. He wanted to take his place at her side, wherever that would have been. 

His thoughts were interrupted at Ameli shuffling in his arms, her head on his chest. He looked at her slowly, she was so delicate. She knew nothing of life beyond this world. He moved some hair out of her face. She was beautiful. She didn't need to be a fighter. He opened up to her almost immediately and she had no judgement. Not like Rey.

Her eyes opened slowly but he did not avert his gaze. She didn't try to move, she just smirked. She raised a hand to his face, she stroked his stubbly cheek slowly. He was surprised she never remarked on his scar. 

"Hey" She said simply. He shuffled down to her level and rested his head on the pillow. 

"Hey" He responded quietly as he faced her. 

"Your eyes are so beautiful" She murmured, her thumb still on his cheek. Hesitantly, he put his hand on her side. She was still in her dress, now crinkled. "What are you thinking about spaceman?"

"Do you think they are looking for me?" He asked honestly. She could sense the worry and concern that masked his deep voice. His eyes searched hers as her thumb stroked his cheek.

"Yes, I believe they are" She said openly. "They would be fools not to."

With that he pulled her body against his. He buried his face in her neck as she held him close. Her hand in his hair as she held him tightly. She would give him whatever he needed.

When he awoke Amelia was no longer in his arms. He looked at the clock and realised she was in the shower, same routine, everyday. He would sometimes listen to her singing horribly in the shower. He hated to admit how homely he felt. More than he probably ever felt.

-

"So Mark said you completely blew him off for some lanky stranger" Katie mentioned as they walked through the halls of the building. Amelia smiled to herself, the hangover was worth it for the night she had.

She hadn't been so close to another man in a long time. She felt safe. 

"Well it was my roommate, he came to make sure I was okay" She replied as they walked into the staff room. She stilled as she saw her roommate sat there, fumbling with the coffee machine.

"Ben! What are you doing here?" She asked running over to him. Katie eyed him from afar, he seemed uncomfortable.

"I finally felt something Amelia" He said in a hush tone. She hoped he meant between them both. "The force. I can feel the force!"

Never mind.

"Ben, this is Katie my colleague" Amelia said trying to distract him from the conversation. He shot her a nod before turning his back on her to continue their conversation.

"I wanted to say goodbye." He muttered as Amelia stilled. "I can make contact, I will probably be gone by the time you get home."

"Oh..I see" Amelia swallowed hard as she felt her chest get heavy. "Well that's great Ben. I'm really happy for you."

"I won't forget what you did for me" He said softly as he held her hands. "I will make sure this planet remains untouched."

"That's very kind" She forced a smile and looked up at him. "If you ever wanna pop by, well, you know where I am."

He smiled at her and squeezed her hands gently. He brought them up to his lips and placed a kiss on them both. Amelia watched him grab his coat and leave without a second glance back. She felt the sobs in her chest. There went her current chance at happiness.

—

It didn't take long for him to bridge between himself and Rey. She seemed, preoccupied. His eyes narrowed as he watched her with Poe. She was about to address the rest of the Rebellion. She stopped as she sensed him and turned on her heel.

"Ben?" She asked with a frown.

"Yes, Rey, yes!" He broke out into a smile as he walked over to her. 

"You aren't dead" She smiled as she rushed to him. He took her hand and held her close. It was different from what he was used to with Amelia. 

"No I appeared on Earth a week ago. I couldn't connect, but now I'm here" He grinned. She pulled away from him and rubbed her neck awkwardly.

"We would love to have you back Ben. But I'm afraid of what that would mean." Rey said hesitantly. "The Rebellion thinks your dead."

"So? Tell them I'm alive." He said breathlessly. "Tell them we can rule together. As one."

"Ben..I don't think I can bring you back here." Rey said quietly as she fumbled with her hands. "I can get a ship to take you anywhere. But your presence will disrupt everything."

Rey watched as Ben lashed out completely. He turned within a matter of seconds. Destroying everything around him as he screamed. Rey apologised once more before cutting the bridge. Betrayed, again.

Amelia couldn't bare the thought of going back to an empty apartment. She wasn't ready. Instead she went to the coffee shop and sat in her usual seat.

She felt so sad, but why? It had only been a week. She was reckless falling for him so fast. She just hoped he was happy. That he finally found comfort in what he was searching for.

"Lia, you gotta get over here" Anton called over with his phone to his ear. "The police said someone's trashed your apartment. Your neighbours heard it. The person fled on foot."

"Ben.." She muttered as she grabbed her stuff and ran out


	6. You’re My Home

Amelia spoke to the cops and went through everything. She convinced them it wasn't a burglary and she was not pressing charges. As soon as they left, she walked around the apartment.

Remains of plates were scattered along the floor. Splinters from her broken chair and table. She looked at the TV that had a firm crack in it.

"Not the TV Ben..." She sighed. 

She walked to the bedroom and was surprised to see it had been completely untouched. She took one more look around the room and sat on her bed. Where did he go?

It was early hours in the morning when she heard her bedroom door open. She hadn't slept at all. She turned on the lamp and looked at him stood in the doorway. He looked..Hollow. No words were spoken as she pulled the covers and patted the space next to her.

Hesitantly he climbed into the bed and turned the lamp off. She held him close as he sobbed into her shoulder. Her heart lurched for him. 

"Rey told me not to bother" He confessed after a while. "I would cause too much disruption."

"I'm sorry Ben." She said kissing his forehead. "She's what we call an asshole."

After a moments silence, she felt his body rake with laughter. She smiled as he laughed against her. He rolled onto his back and ran a hand over his face. Amelia was a little hurt that he didn't stay for her, that he was only here because Rey turned him away, but she was not gonna leave him.

"Can you still access the force?" She asked as she looked at him. He lifted his big hand up, she watched as something flickered across his face. He turned to face her and took her small hand in his big pawlike hold. 

She gasped when she felt what was almost electricity radiate off him. He expected her to jump out of bed and never look back. Instead she looked at him with big eyes.

"Wow" She giggled. "What else can you do?"

He moved his finger up and the lights turned on and then off. She blinked in awe and laughed. He gave her a small smile. 

"You are special Ben Kylo" She smiled. "Tell me about being a Jedi."

"My name is not Ben Kylo" He repeated for the millionth time. He was finally happy to just accept being called Ben. "Are you not bored of these tales?"

"Never"

He watched as she curled into his side and draped an arm across him, waiting for him to start his story.

Maybe staying wasn't such a bad idea.

-  
Ben watched as Amelia entered the coffee shop. It was snowing outside, her face sprinkled with red blotches from the cold. She joined the queue as she tried to pull her scarf off.

Ben ignored the customer he was serving and walked over to the occupied sofa. Amelia frowned as she watched him stroll over to some patrons.

"You need to move" He ordered the couple sat there.

"We've just sat down" The man stated defensively.

"You can move to another seat or I can make you move" He warned. The man frowned as his grip on his coffee cup became tighter and tighter. Ben smirked as the lid of his takeaway cup popped off and hot liquid spilt onto his lap.

The man jumped up at the hot contact as his partner began to try and wipe him down with napkins. Amelia shot Ben a raised eyebrow as he returned behind the counter.

He was up early clearing the mess he had caused. He had promised her he would replace everything. His anger for the previous events was still stirring in him. But he wanted to give himself a fair chance on this planet. With her..

She handed the female barista her money and took the coffee Ben had already prepared for her. She blushed when she had seen her usual space was now unoccupied. She went to the sofa and pulled out her laptop. She had the usual Christmas Gala coming up for the company. They used it to raise funds for the homeless. She hadn't even started preparing, so she had decided she was going to give it her full attention for the next few hours.

After a good hour and a coffee refill, she noticed someone sat on the sofa opposite her. He was handsome, his form filling out his navy sweater. Glasses perched on his nose. Dark short curls on his forehead as he concentrated on the book he was reading. He looked up at her and she quickly averted her gaze with a blush.

"Afternoon" He said with a smile as he raised his cup of coffee to her. She nodded with a smile and did the same. 

"Oh look Henry is talking to Amelia" 

Ben spun around after hearing his colleague Amy's comment. Amelia was talking to a man who looked as mischievous as Poe Dameron. He gritted his teeth and dumped the tray of cups into the sink. He went to walk around the counter when Anton put an arm out in front of him.

"C'mon Ben, she hasn't had a boyfriend in years. Let her have this" Anton mentioned. Ben thought of his sabre and how easily it would cut through the likes of Henry. He moved backwards behind the counter and glared.

-

"Ah it felt so good to finally start preparing for this gala!" Amelia groaned as she put her coat over the sofa. Ben followed behind her quietly, watching as she sprawled on the couch.

"Why were you talking to that man?" He asked matter of factly. Amelia lifted her head to look at him and smiled. Jealousy?

"He was nice, he was making polite conversation." She replied as she rolled on her front. "Plus my favourite barista was stuck on washing up duty."

He replied with a 'hmph' and she rolled her eyes. She went to turn the TV on and sighed when she remembered it no longer existed.

"Can you get drunk spaceman?" She called to him as he changed in the bedroom. 

"I'm not sure, why?" He shouted back as she sat up.

"It's Friday night and I think we should play some drinking games" She replied. She watched as he walked out in his pyjamas which never contained a shirt and sat down next to her. She got up and grabbed the vodka from the cupboard and some glasses. She sat down next to him and handed him a glass.

"What does it taste like?" He asked as she filled the glass.

"Disgusting. You'll love it" She smiled as she clinked her glass against his before knocking it back. He hesitantly did the same and winced at the burning sensation.

"That's pure jet fuel" He coughed as she chuckled.


	7. It Could Be Nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the feedback and kudos!

He looked at her as she mumbled with her eyes closed and a smile on her face. She was tipsy, her side hurt from laughing so much and she was tired.

He didn't feel a thing, he guessed he had a different vodka tolerance to the people on this planet. Her eyes fluttered open as he moved over her.

"You okay spaceman?" She asked running her fingers through his hair. He didn't say anything as his eyes bored into hers. He leant down, he could feel her minty breath on his face. He made his intentions very clear as she swallowed. His lips brushed against hers gently. 

This wasn't like the kiss his shared with Rey. That was in the moment, a bond, a relief from the battle. Amelia drew something out of him, a need, a want. 

It didn't turn into much more than a peck, but he felt electricity. He moved away slowly and returned to his previous position facing her. She looked at him confused as he stroked her cheek.

"Goodnight Amelia" He whispered as he closed his eyes.

The kiss went unmentioned the next day as they walked through the streets. There was no awkwardness. Amelia would take whatever Ben would give her. 

"What do you think of this one?" Amelia asked as she stood next to the tree. She loved Christmas, she loved to decorate. Ben had never heard of such nonsense.

"It looks exactly like the other tree" He said crossing his arms. Amelia walked over to him and pulled down the beanie he was wearing.

"You're ignorant Ben! This doesn't look like the last tree" She huffed as she went off to find the next one. Ben pushed up his beanie and smirked. If it was anyone else, they would have been sincerely obliterated. But Amelia, she was fun.

She decided on the tree she liked and asked Ben to strap it to her car. He complained at how small the vehicle was, she just laughed.

"What do you want for Christmas?" She asked him as he finished cable tying the tree to the car roof. "Is there anything you've seen that you want?"

"No" He said simply with a shrug. "This is enough."

"That doesn't work for me Spaceman" She replied as she climbed into the car. He sat down and tried to manoeuvre the seat back to no avail. His knees were always up to his chest.

"I have a job, somewhere to stay. It's enough" He reiterated. She rolled her eyes as she started the car, that would soon change.

They pulled up to the coffee shop as usual and bundled inside as the snow began to fall. Ben pulled his beanie off and shoved it in his coat pocket. He looked at the rush of people and thanked the stars It was his day off. 

"We got the Gingerbread latte in now Amelia" Amy mentioned with a smile as they approached the counter. 

"Yes! Finally!" She smiled. "Want the usual?"

Ben nodded as he looked around, their sofa wasn't taken. He glared when he realised Henry was sat in the same seat as before. 

"So the iced coffee isn't your favourite?" Ben asked leaning on the counter, trying to drag Amelia's attention away from her wandering eyes.

"Well if you like making it me that's fine. I just really like this coffee for Christmas" She smiled. She was surprised when he put an arm around her and held her close. 

"What do you want for Christmas?" He asked quietly into her ear. She blushed as she felt his breath on her neck. She could think of a couple things.

"Another kiss" She said brazenly, trying her confidence. She watched him smirk as he held her close.

"Order up." Amy interrupted handing them both their coffee. Reluctantly, Ben let her leave his embrace as she turned to their usual seat.

"Lia!" Henry called waving her over with a smile. Ben chewed his lip, he wanted to squeeze this guys head so bad. But any force business, Amelia would know it was him.

"Henry, it's good to see you again. This is Ben" Amelia introduced as they sat down. Ben and Henry shot each other the same look as she pulled off her scarf and coat.

"So this gala, does the host get to have fun too?" Henry asked after a few minutes of conversation. She felt grateful for his attention, but she just longed to be held by Ben once more. But he had his gaze fully averted to the window, not even shooting her a glance.

"Well sure, I get to bring a date and have a dance or too" She said quietly. She watched as Ben whipped his head around looking at Henry. All of a sudden sparks began to fly from Henry's laptop. Henry stood up quickly.

"That's gonna set on fire if you aren't careful" Ben said with a smirk. He watched as Henry ran outside with the laptop. He turned his gaze to Amelia who was staring at him.

"What?"

"Oh c'mon, that was you" She hissed and he shook his head. "Ben, you can't just do this."

"Do what?" He asked defensively. "Making sure you are safe from some creep?"

"No" She groaned in annoyance. "You can't turn up with a girlfriend, make it abundantly clear that you deem me unattractive, then spend all night in my bed and kiss me and..Stop playing games!"

"I'm not playing games.." He watched as Amelia grabbed her coat and stormed out the place. He gripped the sofa hard as he watched her walk down the street. He looked at the untouched latte and growled. He grabbed her drink and walked out.

It didn't take him long to catch up with her, his long strides catching up with her short ones.

"Amelia will you stop!" He yelled shoving into passerby's as she attempted to quicken her once. His patience was running thin. 

"No, leave me alone Ben!" She shouted back turning a corner. He rushed to the corner and saw her heading into the park. It was late, it was cold and it was almost empty.

He grunted as he finally caught her in view. He sighed as he stuck out his hand. Amelia felt her feet stop. She watched as the path under her disappeared. She realised he was pulling her back. She felt herself hit against his chest lightly as he put his arms around her.

"That's not fair! You can't just use the force everytime you wa-" Her ramblings were cut off by his hand on her cheek, his forehead against hers. Those amber eyes. 

"Give me a chance." Ben murmured quietly. "Let me try and.."

"And?" She questioned, he seemed lost for words as her eyes filled with hope. 

"And be the man I want to be" He sighed. "I want to treat you how you should be treated."

She would take it. Whatever it meant, she would take it. He handed her the coffee she left and she smiled. "You saved my coffee."

"You said it was your favourite" He said with a smile. He pulled her close and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Please don't take him to the gala."

"I won't" She said quietly. "You're gonna hate every minute of it though Mr Kylo."

"I'll take my chances" He said with a small smile.


	8. The Need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://moodyadamdriiver.tumblr.com/post/170098107325/this-gif-is-the-hottest-thing-ive-ever-seen
> 
> I normally like putting related GiFs when I post on Wattpad. Anywho, here’s the GIF link to this chapter. Credit to the owner.
> 
> THIS CHAPTER IS MATURE. 
> 
> It contains explicit language and sexual content.

Every night there was a kiss. A small peck. It was nice for a while. But now she was getting impatient, she wanted him. The dreams he was causing her to have. Just to be touched.

Ben awoke in the middle of the night to her moaning his name. He felt instinctively territorial. He felt himself get so hard. Just hearing her moan for him. But he had never..He never had the chance. 

A few hours later she woke up in a sweat, it was too real. The touching, the kisses. God she ached for him. He wasn't next to her. She heard the shower running and sighed. If only she could join him. 

She started getting dressed when she heard a noise. It pulled her from her thoughts, her eyes widened. Those moans that she had dreamt about were coming from her shower. She blushed and quickly left the bedroom. She didn't have the courage to go offer him her help.

She poured herself at least two cups of coffee and put some toast on for Ben. Normally the ache would go. But those noises had her imagining him taking her over the side of the sofa.

He came out, his wet hair all shaggy. His usual grey T-shirt. He looked at her all nonchalant as she continued to sip at her coffee.

"What?" They both quizzed at the same time. He shot her a concerned look before picking up some toast. She watched as he pulled his coat on. 

"You working early today?" She asked and he shook his head.

"I've got some stuff I have to do before I work" He mentioned. He walked over to her as she leant against the counter. He placed a hand either side of her. He smiled as he looked down at her. 

"I'll see you later" He said kissing her on the forehead. He grabbed another slice of toast before heading on his way. She moaned in frustration as she leant against the cold marble. Now she needed a shower.

"So he kisses you every night and that's it?" Katie said as the walked through the event space being set up for the gala.

"Pretty much." She yawned as she looked at the documents in her hand. "I'm just happy he's kissing me but..I have needs."

"You need to initiate and see if he responds well or not. See if he's just worried about your feelings" Katie suggested. "Is he coming to the gala?"

"I think so, not long to go now huh?" Amelia sighed as she looked around the room. She was nervous. Really nervous. She had high stakeholders attending the gala, high profile stars, she couldn't fuck this up.

Ben watched as she came in, bringing some snow in with her. She hung up her coat and rubbed her arms. He walked further down the counter and waved her over.

"Slow day?" She asked as she rubbed her hands together. She noticed the coffee shop was pretty empty for that time.

"Christmas shopping"He said gesturing for her hands. He took them in his own and breathed on them, rubbing as he tried to heat them up. This man was going to make her heart implode.

"The gala.."She squeaked. "The gala is nearly finished"

He heard a beep from one of the coffee machines and dropped her hand. She shoved them in her pockets, watching as he moved between the machines.

"Good, you've been working too hard" He mentioned as he poured the coffee into a cup and handed it to her. "I brought a suit this morning."

"Oh yeah, your errands" She sipped the hot liquid and leant on the counter. "Does it look nice?"

"It's adequate for the event" He replied sliding her a cake. She raised an eyebrow and he glared at her. "You barely eat."

"Alright supreme leader" She mocked as she walked off with the cake to her usual seat. He smirked as he forced the granules in the machine. 

He watched her as she nibbled at the cake. He knew how much she ate and was surprised she was even able to have the energy to get up in the morning. She was too busy taking care of everyone else.

"I brought a TV" She mentioned when he came over on his break. He gave her a disapproving look and she sighed.

"I know you were working really hard to buy one, but we are missing out on all the good films" She pleaded. 

"These better be good films" He warned as he ate some fruit loaf. He enjoyed not having the TV there. Most nights were spent lying on the sofa, reading the same book. He enjoyed the peace. 

They left when he shift finished and headed home. He held her hand tightly in his gloved one. He would listen intently to everything she pointed out in the shop windows. Everything she got excited over. It made him feel so small not being able to afford any of her wants. How did he go from being a force to be reckoned with to this?

"You okay?" She asked him noticing a shift in his mood. He nodded without another word as they walked into the building. He threw the keys on the table as Amelia hit the button on the answering machine.

"Old message"  
"Hello love, did you forget about us? We haven't heard from you in weeks. Anyway, I thought I'd pop round next weekend. Love ya!"

"Oh shit shitty shit" 

"She sounded odd" Ben frowned watching Amelia freak out over the message. She started running around gathering things and shoving them in cupboards.

"I don't even have a fucking table Ben!" She yelled as she ran into the bedroom. He followed her into the room and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"What is happening?" He asked. She sat on the edge of the bed as he knelt on the floor in front of her.

"My mother, she's British and she's gonna come here in a few days. God! Why don't I listen to my messages?!" She cringed.

"British, being?" He asked rubbing her thighs.

"It's just a different country." She sighed. "She adopted me when I was young. She's great, she's just a perfectionist."

"You have no parents?" He asked with a frown. 

"Well, I do..Somewhere. But that's beside the point. I don't have time to give this place a makeover" She groaned lying back on the bed.

"Tell me what needs to be done" Ben said simply placing a kiss above her knee. "I'll get it done."

"Ben you don't need to run around after me." She mumbled. She felt him press another kiss further up her thigh. Her eyes widened as she stared at the ceiling. "Uh Ben, you know what you're doing there?"

"What do you mean?" He asked. He realised he was hovering over her heat and pushed himself away quickly, embarrassed. 

"No I didn't mean it like that" She said sitting up, she could see the anger across his face. "I didn't mean that you didn't know what you were doing. I meant, is that what you want to be doing?"

"Drop it Amelia" He said frustrated. He pushed himself up off the floor and walked back into the living room. Amelia followed him, watching him pace. 

"I want you to fuck me Ben! I'm sure you are great! God I've wanted you to fuck me for weeks!" She yelled exasperated. 

"I've wanted to fuck you!" He yelled back, she could see the veins popping on his neck. "I know how much you want me."

"Then..Then why are we arguing?" She yelled half heartedly. He growled and kicked the sofa over. She stood there confused at his anger. Then she realised.

"Ben..Have you ever?" She asked and he glared at her. She felt the air rush around her as he pulled her to him. She yelped as he pushed her against the wall. 

"I feel your need Amelia" He said deeply. "I know you want me to fuck that cunt of yours."

She should have been embarrassed. She should have turned bright pink. Instead she pulled him closer, she took his hands and hooked them around her. He growled as he felt her lips on his neck, nibbling, sucking, biting. 

"Do you want me Ben?" She asked softly. "We don't have to..."

She felt him tug her hair back so he was looking up at her. His eyes were filled with desire. His other hand fumbled with the button on her jeans, he pushed them down and ran a finger along her covered heat.

"You belong to me" He said darkly. "If we do this, there's no going back, do you understand?"

She finally understood the reason he was a commander. She understood how he could be intimating. She whimpered as his finger brushed against her clit. She nodded in acceptance. She didn't want to be anyone else's.


	9. Preparing For The Worst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GIF for this chapter: https://driverdaily.tumblr.com/post/633648475632025600/girls-505
> 
> Credit to owner!

Her first time was a mess. It was a mess of fumbling and wincing. Her friends said theirs were the same. If Ben was inexperienced, she wouldn't have known.

It's like he adapted to every moan she made, every spot that made her body turn. Every gasp. He just, knew. He lay there in awe after and for the first time, she heard him belly laugh. He was laughing to himself for a while before sighing.

"That was worth the wait" He muttered before turning over to her. "We can do this all the time?"

"If you do what you just did, sure. Hell, let's quit work and do it all day long." Amelia smiled in her post coital bliss. Running a hand through his hair she closed her eyes. "I'm on birth control just so you know.."

"I don't know what that is" He said quietly as he gazed down on her. 

"It stops the chance of me getting pregnant" She murmured sleepily. She curled up to the side of him as he kissed her forehead. He wasn't sure if they were physically compatible to have younglings. He gave himself to her and didn't even think about their compatibility. He wasn't prepared to not continue the Jedi bloodline. He felt her finger poke him at the side of his head.

"You're thinking too loud Spaceman" She muttered kissing his chest. He held her tightly, this wasn't something he needed to think about right now. He had chosen her.

She was surprised when he had woken her up in the middle of the night with his head between her legs. She was also surprised to see him jumping in the shower with her the next morning. He just seemed so much more relaxed.

"Are you nervous?" He asked as they walked towards the coffee shop. "About the Gala?"

"Sure, it's a big deal. If we didn't have funding, then we'd be failing the kids" She shrugged as she leant against him. They stopped outside the coffee shop. 

"I'll see you later on?" He asked wrapping his arms around her.

"I may not be here, I'm probably gonna be stuck working late. Just meet me at home" She explained as she tiptoed to kiss him. He kissed her back gently before nuzzling into her neck.

"I hate it when you don't make an appearance" He murmured against her. 

"I know, but I will make it up to you tonight" She smirked and tugged on his scarf suggestively. He smiled as he watched her walk away. He was in trouble.

Amelia counted the guest list over and over again, she had a few more people than she realised. They were names she had never heard of before. She put it down to Katie inviting them.

She frowned when she came across Henry's name. She spotted Katie working with the decorator and headed over.

"Did you invite Henry Poole?" She asked, taking the ladder off Katie when it was offered. 

"I did, he's a big investor and said he was a friend of yours" Katie said dragging the half hanging banner along the floor. She stopped and took the ladders back, placing them against the wall.

"Ben hates him. I just really don't want the drama" Amelia sighed as she held the ladder steady for Katie.

"I know but what's more important? Inter-personal relationships or money for the cause?" Katie grunted as she tried to tie the banner.

"Also there's some other people on here.." Amelia frowned as she looked at her list. "Finn who had no last name, a Poe Dameron and a Rey also has no Kat name?"

"I thought you put them on there" Katie sighed happily as she finished putting up the banner. "Look the more the merrier. The more people, the more housing for the kids."

"Yeah, you're right" Amelia closed her book as she looked around the room. "What time is it?"

"It's late" Katie sighed. "Did you and Ben finally do the deed?"

"Oh it was good" Amelia grinned sitting on the edge of the stage. "That man blows my mind."

"He sounds to me like he has an elastic band complex" Katie shrugged as she offered her a drink.

"What do you mean? What the hells an elastic band complex?" Amelia frowned and Katie sighed.

"I'm happy you have found someone Lia. I am. But one minute he's sweet, the next minute he's trashing your place. One minute he has a girlfriend, the next he doesn't. He's leaving, he's staying..Do you see?" Katie explained patting her friends shoulder.

"He means well, he's never hurt me. He's just going through some adjustment issues" Amelia said with a nod. "He's not toxic, I promise Katie."

"After, Y'know..I don't want you going back there again." Katie assured and Amelia nodded.

Amelia walked home through the darkness. Ben would probably have a fit, but she needed to clear her head. She felt safe with him, but she had also been sidelined like this before. And that had turned out to be some of the worst moments in her life. Everyone else could see it but her.

But Ben wasn't that way.

Sure, he used to be some kind of leader and killed a few million people...

"Lord what am I doing?" Amelia sighed to herself.

She reached her apartment and walked in. She noticed her books piled up in the middle of the kitchen with a used pizza box ontop. She smiled at the tea light candle sat ontop. 

"It's not exactly the table you had" Ben's voice made her jump slightly as he came behind her.  
She sank back into his embrace with a smile.

"It's great. You're quite the carpenter" She giggled as he kissed her neck. She sat down on one of the sofa cushions he had put around the makeshift table.

"I do not trust that this will balance any food" She chuckled as he handed her a bowl of pasta. He was getting good at this cooking stuff. 

"Try it" He watched as she put her bowl on the box as it veered off to the side. She cringed as it slid off. She watched as the bowl was suspended in mid air. She eyed Ben and he smirked. She took the bowl back and shook her head.

"I think I'll just admire the table from afar" She chuckled. He was happy to see her eat a meal, she was fully indulging in the pasta he had made her. He listened as she told him about her day.

"Something weird happened actually, some names randomly appeared on our guest list. Only one had a surname" She said before sucking up her pasta.

"Did Katie invite them?" He asked leaning against the sofa for back support. She shook her head as she placed the bowl on the counter top.

"Nope. It's a mystery. One name was so weird." She mumbled to herself as she sat against the oven.  
"It was like Poe or something, it reminded me of some stupid kids show.."

She stopped rambling as she saw Ben's colour drain from his face. 

"What?" She asked with a frown. His amber eyes met hers before he got up and stormed out the building. She huffed as she stood up, she was sick and tired of him just abandoning conversations. Surely she deserved to know who Poe was?


	10. Sad Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the GIF (It’s the first one) https://smthngabouteverything.tumblr.com/post/172962102682/adam-driver-in-girls-s5 - Credit to owner

No sign of him whatsoever.

She could scream.

He hadn't returned all night, he had no phone. She woke up alone the next morning. She lay there staring at the ceiling. She pieced it together. Poe and Finn were Rey's friends. And Rey was coming tonight to her gala.

That's why he ran. She swallowed hard, maybe he had gone to find her. Whatever that meant. She tried to ignore the hurt as she got up. The gala was tonight, she needed to focus.

"Okay, we have all the placemats, we have dance space. The bar is being set up now. Did you prepare a speech?" Katie asked Amelia as they walked through the hall. When she received no response, she clicked her fingers in front of the glazed over expression on her friends face. "Amelia!"

"Sorry" Amelia jumped. "I am listening, yes I've done a speech." 

"Woman, do not fuck this up. Wherever Ben is, that's his issue. Your issue is being the best representative of our company" Katie pepped talked her as she held onto her shoulders.

"We have a few hours, get a coffee, go for a walk. I will meet you to get ready at 5" Katie ordered and Amelia nodded. She grabbed her coat and headed to the coffee shop.

She looked through the window and couldn't spot Ben anywhere. He wasn't at their usual seat, he wasn't working. She continued on back to her apartment instead. She tried to ignore the hurt she felt with every step. She was mentally preparing to see all of his stuff gone. 

She opened the door to the apartment to see him stood at the sink, washing up some dishes. Like nothing had happened. Amelia felt her blood boil, and without any though, she flung her purse at him. He jumped and turned around, looking at Amelia stood there in the doorway.

"I deserved that" 

"You fucking asshole!" She yelled at him. He looked at the floor as he put his hands behind his back. She stopped yelling when she saw the door to her bedroom open slightly. Her eyes narrowed at the figure. 

"I'm guessing now is a bad time" She heard a female voice say. The door opened and out walked the tall brunette. Amelia swallowed hard as she eyed her. She was definitely dressed like a warrior. 

"Tell me your friends are with you. Please tell me they are hiding in the bathroom" Amelia choked as tears threatened to leave her eyes.

"I'm sorry..No, it's just me" She replied softly. Amelia turned to glare at Ben. He watched as she pushed the makeshift table over as she walked over to him.

"Get out of my house." Amelia said sternly. 

"Rey needs our help Amelia, that's why she's here." Ben tried to explain but he could tell by her expression that it was falling on deaf ears.

"She needs your help Ben. Not mine." Amelia huffed grabbing her purse off the floor. "I don't know much about space etiquette, but you don't walk out on your girlfriend without a word, then bring your ex girlfriend back to her house!"

He watched her rub her eyes with the edge of her sleeve before turning on her heel and walking out the door. He went to follow her but he felt Rey pull him back.

"Ben there's no time" Rey pleaded. "We need you."

Ben stilled and growled walking back into the bedroom.

-

"Don't talk to me" Amelia barked as one of the assistants approached her. She stormed into one of the side rooms and picked up her dress. She just wanted to get this over with.

The gala started off smoothly, the drinks were flowing, money was being donated. People seemed like they were having a good time. 

"Hey pretty lady" 

Amelia gave a small smile to Henry as he slide next to her at the bar. He ordered them both a drink as she finished hers off.

"This event is running really nicely. I'm impressed" He said softly. 

"Thanks, I'm glad it's paid off" She said quietly. She wanted to be the bubbly host. But she just couldn't get over the wave of sickness she felt. Henry noticed her mood as he handed her a drink.

"He's not worth it" She heard him whisper in her ear. 

"If only" She said with a chuckle as she turned to face the party. "You're pretty dashing. Where's your date Henry?"

"Thank you" He smirked as he turned around too. "I'm afraid she is pining over someone else."

Amelia blushed until she heard Katie calling her name. 

"Sorry, I have to go organise a public embarrassment in the form of a speech" Amelia smiled. Henry picked her hand up and kissed it gently. "Maybe we can catch up?"

"I'll see you on the other side of that embarrassment" Henry grinned giving her a small wave as she walked off.

"See I told you it would pay off inviting Henry" Katie mentioned linking arms with Amelia as they walked to the stage. "You've got this kid."

Amelia stood up on the stage and walked over to the microphone. She let out a breath before forcing a smile on her face.

"Welcome everyone to our third gala in support of Staten Islands' Fostering system" She said with a smile looking out at the crowd. 

"We have organised this event to raise money to help house foster children between housing. With this money raised, we can not only house them but provide them with learning and a pathway for their future.." She stopped when she saw Rey and Ben walk into the hall. She was in her robes but he was in his suit. He looked at her on stage, ignoring Rey pulling on his arm.

"I would like to thank you all for being here. It always pays off to listen to someone's story, whatever past they have had. No matter how much they've been through. Sometimes they just need a friend." She felt Ben's eyes on hers but she ended her speech and walked off the stage. She appreciated the sound of the applause that drowned out her inner monologue.

She heard her name being called as she walked out the hall into one of the quiet side rooms. She heard the door open and close behind her. 

"Just leave me alone Ben" She cried without turning around. 

"It's not Ben" She heard Rey's voice and squeezed her eyes shut. She wiped away her tears before turning to face her.

"I don't know why you're here." Amelia said with a shaky breath. "You hurt him and I was here to pick up the pieces."

"Let me explain everything. Please" Rey pleaded. Amelia sighed and nodded. She watched as Rey sat down and rubbed her palms against her robe.

"Me and Ben have been connected by the force. He was very passionate about our connection. He thought we could rule side by side" Rey explained. "He believed our connection was romantic. But it wasn't. It was just familiarity."

"So why are you here now? He's done so well just being himself. He was so conflicted when he got here." Amelia argued.

"Ben's mother is alive. She hasn't seen him since he was Kylo Ren. Now, she's requesting his presence. He's here because he wants you to come with us."

Out of all the things to come out her mouth, the following sentence left her vocabulary freely.

"I don't know if I can breathe in space" 

"We can figure that out" Rey smiled. "He loves you."

"He's got a funny way of showing it" Amelia laughed as she sniffed. "That lanky dumb spaceman."

"I am a lanky dumb spaceman" Her ears perked up as Ben put his head around the door. "I'm sorry."

Rey excused herself as she walked past Ben. He came into the room and shut the door behind him. He sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"I didn't know if you would come with me" He confessed. "But then I didn't want to leave you."

"You should have asked me" She said quietly. "I would go wherever." 

"I thought you'd say that" He said deeply, a small smile gracing his lips. "If we go, you will see the destruction I have caused."

"Did you not hear my speech?" She said taking a step forward. "This is a clean slate. A new start for you."

"Your speech was very good" He said quietly. He walked over to her and took her hands. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry for throwing my purse at you. That wasn't right." She said letting him pull her against him. 

"I could have deflected it. But I think we are even for me trashing your apartment" He murmured as he held her close. "I'm so sorry."

"Stop apologising. It's okay. Just talk to me more. You don't have to leave a room everytime you're mad." 

"I don't want you to see me like that" He murmured as he kissed her lips gently. She sighed into the kiss as he deepened it.

"Ben, we can't keep our ship here much longer without raising suspicion" Rey hissed from the other side of the door.


	11. Space Sickness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter gif: https://smthngabouteverything.tumblr.com/post/173196416757/adam-driver-in-girls-s06 - First in set. Credit to owner.

"Are you seriously leaving?" Katie said as Amelia grabbed her stuff. She looked at Ben stood there and crossed her arms.

"It's an emergency" She said with a sigh. "I'm gonna be outta town for a few days. If my mother calls, tell her the same."

"I'm not your PA Amelia!" Katie huffed and Amelia smiled. "I know, I love you."

"You're gonna break poor Henry's heart. He's waiting for you out there" 

"Henry's here?" Ben frowned as he looked at Amelia. 

"I will explain later" She sighed as she opened the door. She bid farewell to Katie and headed outside. She rubbed her arms, she was definitely overdressed.

Amelia's eyes widened as they approached the ship, she watched as the ramp dropped down and looked at Ben. She just laughed in amazement as she boarded the ship.

"I can't believe I'm on a spaceship" She squeaked. Rey shot Ben a look and he smirked. He sat on one of the seats and pulled her onto his lap. He kissed her bare shoulder and rested his head against it.

"Thank you for coming with me" He murmured against her skin.

"Thanks for taking me" She smiled stroking his hair. "Am I gonna be okay? In space I mean."

"You should adjust accordingly, it's not like we are gonna shoot you into the Galaxy" Rey mentioned as she started the engine. Amelia yelped and clung onto Ben as the ship sped off into the atmosphere. He watched as the colour drained from her face.

"It's so pretty.." She said breathlessly. "But I'm gonna throw up.."

Ben looked around for a bucket but couldn't find one. He handed her an empty droid casing compartment. He winced as she upchucked and rubbed her back slowly. He caught her as she passed out and pulled her to him. 

"Are we sure she'll be okay?" Rey asked as Ben held her tightly. 

"The General will know what to do" Ben said quietly. He felt Rey's eyes on him and then a sigh. But he wasn't ready to call her anything but. Not yet.

Amelia awoke just as the were pulling up onto Yavin 4. She rubbed her eyes and looked at Ben with a blush.

"Sorry.." She said embarrassed as she moved off his lap. He took her hand as the ramp dropped. She walked out onto the planet. She felt a little lightheaded with the change of atmosphere. But it was okay. She looked around at the trees and what looked like a pyramid. 

"Commander Kylo Ren.." 

Amelia screamed and practically jumped behind Ben as C3P0 approached her. There were robots on this planet too?

"Ben Solo" He correctly clearing his throat.

"Quite right, Sir. You have brought a human from planet Earth with you." C3P0 looked at Amelia and she cringed. She walked out from behind Ben and nervously stuck out a hand to the robot.

"I am Amelia" She introduced. The droid frowned at the hand being offered and scuttled off. 

"The General is sleeping right now. I can show you where you can stay" One of the officers stated. Amelia could tell she was looking very uneasy at Ben. 

"Fine" He stated darkly as he followed the officer. It was simple, but definitely something she had seen out of a movie. Little robots moving around. She sat down on the bed in the middle of the cavern, watching as Ben paced.

"Are you okay?" She asked. His whole mood devoured the room. She hadn't seen him so, dark. Not since she first met him.

"This was a mistake" He said quickly as he paced. He didn't feel relaxed. He couldn't cope with the looks. He had no shield from these people. These people who really knew who he was.

"Ben.." She walked over to him and put his arms around his back. She felt him stiffen at her touch. "Do you think we could take one of those cute little robots home?"

"They are annoying" He said relaxing with a chuckle. He turned to her and held her hands. 

"Maybe we could teach it to make us a new table" She grinned. There he was, her Ben. His face softened as she led him over to the bed. "We have a whole 24 hours of lost sex time to make up for."

"You know I was thinking the same thing" He growled as he leant over her as she lay back. His hands softly positioned her above her head as he nipped at her neck.

"You're wearing too many clothes" He growled as he fumbled with the layers of her dress. He lifted his hand up. Just before she could protest, the dress was ripped off her and thrown aside.

"Ben" She huffed as he kissed her chest. "Ben!"

He sat back suddenly at alert as she sat up against the headboard.

"That dress was my only outfit." She said rubbing her hand over her face. 

"Oh.." He looked at the ripped garment. "..Oh"

He laughed as Amelia smirked before returning back to his position over her. He pulled off his shirt and tie, throwing them to the side.

"You are out of this world" He growled as he nipped down her cleavage. His hand kept hers gripped above her head as his other hand pulled down her panties. He stroked one finger along her heat, smirking as she bucked slightly to meet his touch.

"Mm, more of that please" She moaned nipping at his lower lip. 

"You're my prisoner on this planet" He murmured in her ear, testing the water. She grinned with a nod and moaned as he inserted the digit in her heat. He watched as her bare leg rubbed against his as his thumb toyed with her clit.

"I'm your only way home" He murmured as he watched her writhe beneath him. 

"Well I better do what you want then" She moaned. His touches were torturously slow. He leant down and kissed her hard. He growled when she nipped his lip again.

"Mr Solo, sir.."

Amelia yelped and hid under Ben, pulling him to her. His body stilled as he whipped his head round looking at C3P0 stumbling about in the doorway.

"WHAT?" He screamed at the droid. His face was red as she felt him tremble over her.

"The General requests your presence for dinner" C3P0 stuttered before running out the room.

"Fucking droids!" He yelled as he pushed himself off Amelia. She took his hand and rubbed it slowly until he released an exasperated sigh. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, we can come back to it" She said, letting his hand stroke her face.

"I'll go get you some clothes" He said softly before exiting the room.

Ben wandered around until he found his mother sat in her quarters talking to Poe. Poe frowned at the sight of shirtless Kylo Ren in his presence.

"I told you not to bother" Poe hissed as Leia waved him off. 

"He is my son Poe, you need to remember that" Leia warned as Poe stood up from sitting at her side.

"There's a lot of things I remember" He hissed as he shoved his way past Ben. Ben closed his eyes and counted to five, trying to calm his temper. 

"Son.." She called him over. He opened his eyes and sat next to her with a sigh. "I'm so happy to see you here."

He said nothing and just continued to stare at the door he had walked through. He felt Leia bump his arm, trying to divert his attention.

"You brought a human with you" She smiled. "Is she nice?"

"Yes" He said clearing his throat. "She's beautiful."

"I'm sure she is" She said looking at her son sincerely. "Are you happy on Earth?"

"Happier where nobody knows who I am?" He snorted. "What do you think?"

"I think my plan worked out well" She patted his knee and stood up, walking over to a dresser. She took out some robes and handed them to him. He looked at his old training robes and swallowed. This was it. 

"You sent me to Earth?" He asked not daring to meet his mother's eye.

"I thought it would be a good rehabilitation for you. Take you away from here, from the force. Just let you live your life" He felt her hand touch his shoulder, he turned away from her grasp. He stood up and pointed to the dresser. "Amelia needs some clothes."

"I see" Leia smiled and pulled out some more robes and handed them to him. "I'm happy you're here Ben."

He left without another word.


	12. Prisoners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Gif: https://monsterscavenger.tumblr.com/post/186182149555/here-comes-the-swag-baby credit to the owner.
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos! I’m really enjoying writing this story!

She didn't question why Ben wanted to eat dinner in their room that night. She felt rude being invited to a planet and not greeting the host.

That night they had very angry sex. It felt good, but she was concerned. She felt like he was giving in to whatever angst he had around him.

"Would you like to watch me train?" He asked coldly as he pulled his boots on. She sat on his lap, taking the bedsheets with her. He let her wrap her arms around his neck as her fingers played with his hair.

"I'm happy to watch you train. But you're changing...I feel like you are losing yourself" She confessed. Her blues wandered against his ambers. She could see conflicting emotions along his face.

"I'm trying Amelia" He said softly. "It's not an easy fight."

"No, it's not" She said stroking the edge of his scar. "But it's too easy to give in. Please don't give in."

"I won't" He said with a smile. "You've given me too much to live for."

-

Amelia sat in the forest with BB8 as she watched Ben train with Rey. There were lightsabers involved, something Ben had spoken to her about before. She could see the bond between them, they were very evenly matched.

She heard BB8 beep at her and then she heard Ben laughing.

"What did it say?" She asked as Rey wiped the sweat off her face.

"Just that you can't keep your eyes off me" Ben smiled as he drank down the blue liquid. She fumbled with the robes she had been given. She felt like she was ready to do some martial arts. 

"Do you want to try?" Ben asked as he walked over to her.

"Yeah, sure" She snorted, shaking her head. Ben took her hand and led her to the clearing, ignoring her protests. He put the lightsaber in her hand and she nearly dropped it. It was much heavier than it looked. Ben laughed as he looked at her stood there, looking absolutely clueless. He stood behind her and took her hand in his. 

"Go easy" He warned Rey. Amelias eyes widened as the sabers sprang to life. She watched as Rey marched towards her. She cringed as Rey brought the saber down. Ben pushed Amelia's hand up to deflect the blow. The cracking from the contact between them made Amelia's eyes widen. She watched as Rey spun around, trying to hit Amelia's side but she deflected that one too.

After ten minutes or so, Amelia called time out. She had never sweated so much in her life. She went and sat down next to BB8 again with a sigh.

"That was like Dirty Dancing, when Johnny and Baby and Penny and.." She watched the droid tilt its head and waved it off. "Never mind."

"You think that's a good idea? Giving him a lightsaber?" She heard a deep voice behind her. Rey and Ben stopped what they were doing to look at Poe. Amelia got to her feet and crossed her arms.

"Why would it not be a good idea?" Amelia argued facing the dark haired man. He looked down on her and smiled.

"Cause last time he had one, he slaughtered half the rebellion population, doll" He replied.

"And from what I heard killed Emperor whats-his-face and saved all of your rebellion" Amelia argued back. Poe looked taken aback as the small human squared up to him. 

"Well aren't you fiesty?" He smirked leaning down to her. "I'm Poe, what's your name?"

Amelia watched the lightsaber open between the both of them. 

"Her name is none of your concern" Ben growled before retracting his saber and throwing it aside. He put an arm around Amelia and guided her back through the forest.

"That guy was an asshole." She mumbled as they walked towards the caverns. "You looked pretty sexy wielding that thing about."

He smirked and kissed the side of her head as they walked along. As they entered the caverns, he heard his name being called. He looked over at his mother stood there with a smile.

"Oh my god, I've seen you.." Amelia broke away from Ben and walked towards the woman. Leia took her hands with a smile. "You've been in my dreams"

"Thank you for looking after my son." Leia said squeezing her hands. "He was right, you are beautiful."

"I'm on my way to shower" Ben interrupted. "Did you require us?"

"I have a mission..It’s important..” Leia mentioned. Amelia watched as Ben's expression changed completely. He simply nodded and walked off.

"Go see to him Amelia. He's conflicted" Leia said pushing her gently. 

Amelia nodded and headed to their room. She wasn't surprised to see things broken in the matter of seconds. She heard crashing in the bathroom and she sighed. 

"DONT!" He yelled when she went near the bathroom door. She stilled as she leant against the wall. She sank to the floor. She grabbed her handbag and pulled out a napkin. She pulled the cap off her lipstick as she scrawled on it.

Ben sat there, tears down his face. He didn't trust himself. If he went against The Order, he could quickly change his mind. He could overwhelm himself with power, killing and..Promise.

He frowned at the napkin slid next to him from the door. He picked it up to see the note written in blush lipstick.

I am always here for you.  
You aren't alone.  
You are my home Ben.

He held the note with shaky hands. She believed in him, no matter what happened between them. He waved his hand for the door to open slightly. Amelia crawled in and sat next to him on the floor. She rested her head against his shoulder. 

It felt like an eternity until he put an arm around her. Instead, she stood up and took his hands. He stood up and watched as she pulled off her robes and her boots. He swallowed as she unbuckled his robe. He kicked off his boots. She let the material drop as her fingers skimmed over his chest. She pulled down her underwear as well as his. She gave him a look of reassurance before turning on the shower. 

He let her gently pull him into the shower. He laughed as she yelped at the cold temperature. The whole system was in a different language. He changed the temperature, a laugh still sat on his lips. She smiled up at him as she went back under the stream of water.

He bent down to kiss her softly. Her hands caught his face as she pulled him to her. He picked her up as he deepened the kiss between them. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he held her close. He felt her place small kisses along his lips to his cheek. He pushed her against the shower tiles, he kissed her again as he buried himself deep within her.


	13. Til Next Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter GIF: https://kylorengifs.tumblr.com/post/190683144056/adam-driver-for-rolling-stone-2019 credit to author.

Amelia watched as Ben and majority of the crew took off in their ships. He had kissed her goodbye and promised he would return. She stood in the main room with BB8 and C3P0.

"Who are they battling?" She asked as she sat there, watching the ships on their technology. 

"Kylo Ren's old General. He's called Hux" C3P0 mentioned. Leia shot her a warm look as she waved her over. Amelia walked to where Leia was, looking at a screen of all the ships. She tapped one of the ships.

"That's Ben. I gave him the choice of dealing with Hux or just rescuing some of our people. He decided to just do the search and rescue" Leia explained.

"Well that's good right?" Amelia asked and Leia nodded.

"He would have loved to kill Hux, but he is avoiding temptation. Hux was meant to be dead but,..They keep coming back." Leia assured. She watched as the ships landed on the planet as C3P0 explained how hyperspace worked. 

"They are firing. We have a ship down, it's crashed into their base.." Poe's voice shouted through the comms. Amelia looked at Leia worriedly but she shook her head.

Ben jumped off the ship and ran into the base. He leant against the corridor as he snuck through. He knew exactly where the prisoners would be kept. He rounded the corner where he bumped into some Stormtroopers. 

"Sir!" One of them said as the other started shooting at him.

"He's not on our side anymore, idiot" The other trooper reprimanded. Ben dodged the attack and released his lightsaber, swiping the legs of both troopers. He tried to ignore the feeling of how good it felt. 

"Solo is on foot in the base" Poe mentioned as Amelia watched the screen intently.

"Come on Ben" Leia said hopefully. 

Ben rounded another corridor and stilled, seeing flames. He wasn't sure what caused the fire but he knew he had to get through it. He ran through it as fast as he could before hitting the wall at the other end.

"Hux has tried to blow the place up" Poe yelled. 

"Rey has found Hux" Finn interrupted. 

Ben watched as the fire grew closer as he found the steel door. He heard muffled yelling from behind it. He yelled as he used the force to pull apart the heavy door. He threw it aside with another yell. He looked at the people cowering as he stood there in the doorway.

"What are you waiting for? MOVE" He yelled at them as they emptied the room. He turned to leave when two Knights of Ren rounded the corner.

He deflected their attacks as he walked backwards, trying to avoid the falling debris. He winced when one of them caught him on the shoulder. He looked at the wound forming through the ripped robe. 

"You filthy traitor" One of them yelled. He screamed as he brought down the saber on one of their arms before spinning around to drive it through the others chest.

He watched as they fell to the floor. One dead, the other begging for their life as he stood above them. Ben looked at the lightsaber. It would be so easy to decapitate the man below him. He growled gruffly and brought the saber down, stopping centimetres from the knights head.

"Consider this was a warning" 

Ben left the knight with that piece of information before heading back to the ship.

Amelia exhaled as she watched all but one ship make their way back to the base. Leia smiled as everyone cheered. It had been done.

-  
That night Ben celebrated with everyone else. Although Poe wasn't happy with him, everyone else seemed to be treating him well. Alcohol was passed around with the food. Amelia stayed away from the hooch being offered, she guessed she would be out for at least three days if she drank it.

"I want to take you to bed" Ben whispered in her ear as they sat and watched the celebration. Amelia chuckled, it was nice to see Ben let loose, even if he was drunk.

"You're drunk Spaceman" She replied as he shifted her legs over his. 

"Let's call it revenge for vodka night" He laughed against her cheek. "..I love you."

Amelia felt her heart lurch. Although she knew his feelings were there, he had never expressed them in that way before. 

"Tell me when you're sober" She smiled kissing him on the cheek. "But I love you too."

She yelped as he picked her up suddenly. He walked through the celebration and to his room.

-

She awoke the next morning with a yawn as she stretched. Normally she would accidentally hit Ben in the face as she stretched. But not today. She looked around the room but there was no sign of him.

"She's a nice woman. She cares for you a lot" Leia mentioned to Ben as they walked around the forest. 

"Are you disappointed? That I'm not continuing the bloodline?" He asked as Leia brushed her hand against some flowers. 

"There's no reason why you can't. It's not unheard of Ben." Leia chuckled. She handed him a bunch of red flowers. "Will you see me again?"

"Yes" He said with a nod. "On Earth they have Christmas. It's a family event. Perhaps you could join us."

"Perhaps I will" Leia smiled. Ben sighed and leant down and hugged his mother tightly. "I love you Ben"

"I love you too mother" He said softly. He kissed her cheek before heading back inside. He walked into his room to see Amelia making the bed. She jumped when she turned around to see him. 

"You always just appear. You're gonna give me a heart attack" She chuckled sadly. "I guess we are leaving."

"Yes" He said softly. He offered her the flowers in his hand and she smiled, taking them. "It's time to go home."

"It's funny" She said looking around. "This place kinda felt like home."


	14. When Coffee Calls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter GIF: https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/803329652277001319/ Credit to owner

"Come here" Ben said taking her hand. She had a dizzy spell, but luckily she hadn't thrown up. She followed him to the front of the ship. Leia had gifted it to him for whenever he wanted to return. She steadied herself against him.

"This is amazing" She said breathlessly as she looked at all the stars that surrounded them as the ship floated through the Galaxy. 

"Earth" Ben pointed to the small planet that was slowly becoming bigger. She shivered as he rubbed her shoulders. "Is there marriage on Earth?"

"Yes" She chuckled. "Why? Thinking of making me an honest woman?"

"Yes" He said simply, like it wasn't even a question. Amelia swallowed as she leant against him. She felt her heart beating faster, but this was too soon.

"It's not the right time yet" She said patting the hand that rested on her shoulder. "We don't even have a table."

He hummed against her as he wrapped his arms around her. She told him stories about what she knew regarding the stars and astrology as the ship bypassed them. 

"Isn't it crazy to just go home and work in a coffee shop now?" She asked facing him. He smiled and kissed her gently.

"No, I like this new life for me." He replied. 

"You could do anything. You could become a lawyer. You could be an artist. You could be anything" Amelia said jumping around. "Isn't it exciting?"

"I guess" He smirked as he watched her get closer to the window as she looked out at the Earth. 

"Where are you gonna hide this thing?" She asked as her fingers graced the controls.

"There's an abandoned building not far from your apartment" He mentioned as he sat back in his seat as he pressed forward on the lever.

-

Amelia awoke in her bed. She felt the space next to her and she panicked as she sat up. Had it all been a crazy dream? She jumped as her bedroom door opened and Ben came in with some coffee.

"You passed out. I thought you needed your friend" He said handing her a mug of coffee.

"I have missed you friend" She said to her cup before taking a sip. She exhaled in pleasure. Ben crawled into bed next to her and pulled out a book from under the bed. He would usually keep some under there. Amelia's eyes widened as she saw her diary in his hand as well as his own book.

"No! No no!" She yelled grabbing it from him. He frowned as she clutched it to her chest. He hadn't seen her panic so much. "We don't read this."

He watched as she put it in her drawer and immediately turned away from him, forgetting the fresh coffee on the side. She squeaked goodnight and turned off the light.

After a few seconds of darkness, Ben turned the lights back on again. 

"Amelia..."

"Leave it alone Ben, you don't need to know everything!” She snapped as she turned the light off again. His jaw clenched, he swung his legs out the bed and walked into the living room, slamming the bedroom door behind him.

Amelia sighed as she lay on her back. He would just have to get over it. 

Ben watched as she came out her room as he sat on the couch eating his toast. His eyes followed her as she put her coffee on. She stood facing away from him as she waited for her coffee.

Silence between them. 

He stood up and put his plate in the sink. He stared at her as he washed his hands. Normally that stare would initiate something hot between them. But this was serious.

She heard him chuckle in disbelief before leaving the room. She sighed, they had such a good time and now they weren't even speaking.

"Ben" She called his name and waited for a response. She rolled her eyes and walked into the bedroom. She heard him in the bathroom brushing his teeth so she waited by the door. "I'm sorry."

She looked at his gaze on her in the mirror. He spat the toothpaste and wiped his face. He walked past her and rummaged through the drawers for his clothes

"Don't be mad at me" She pleaded quietly. She winced as she heard the drawer slam shut.

"You..You are a hypocrite" He yelled as he turned on his heel to face her. He clenched his jaw and growled, stopping himself from saying anything more. He couldn’t believe how many times she wanted him to open up to her. How many times she said they needed to communicate with each other. He had told her everything.

"Ben, just listen to me you asshat!" She yelled stopping him from walking out the room. He crossed his arms and looked at her. She went to explain but couldn't find the words. She couldn't bring herself to talk about the diary.

"It's been a few months Ben, c'mon you don't need to know about everything" She said carelessly. She watched Ben nod slowly, hiding the hurt on his face. He pulled his T-shirt on and walked out the apartment.

"That's 7.50" Ben said coldly to the person in front of him. He took the change and shoved it in the drawer with a slam.

"Did you have a good vacation?" Anton asked trying to figure out why Ben was acting so cold. Ben grunted as he poured steamed milk into a jug.

The bell went as the door opened. Normally he would be looking up, hoping to see her. But at this point he didn't care.

"I would like to order a latte. Do you do lattes?" Ben looked up at the older woman addressing him. 

"Does the menu say we do lattes?" He replied glaring holes through the woman. She seemed taken aback by his response. 

"Well, do you have any oat milk?" She asked as Ben closed his eyes. He squeezed the jug, trying to keep his temper under control.

"The menu also says oat milk. Is that what you want?" He growled as he looked at her again.

"Well I, I have just noticed you do Hot Chocolate so I will have one of those please" She said quietly as she handed him the money. He grumbled under his breath as he prepared the drink. He managed to regain composure as he made the drink. He handed it to the woman.

"Hot chocolate with oat milk." He sighed. He watched as she didn't take the drink from him.

"I didn't want oatmilk with my hot chocolate.." She watched as he stilled momentarily before flinging the drink against the wall. He pulled off his apron and walked out the coffee shop.

He headed to the apartment and opened the door to see Amelia cleaning profusely. He dumped his keys on the pizza box and sat on the sofa. She stopped what she was doing and turned to him.

"I'm sorry" They both said at the same time. She gave him a small smile and sat on his lap. He leant his head back and kept his eyes closed.

"I think I'm fired." He mumbled as Amelia's expression dropped.

"Please tell me you didn't hurt Anton..Or anyone" She quizzed and he shook his head.

"No..No" He said letting out an exasperated breath. "Just some woman. I don't care, I don't care."

"Okay, well we will find something else for you to do" She said kissing his Adam's apple. He lifted his head up and put a hand through her hair. He brought her lips to his and kissed her gently. She went to move off him but he kept her locked in against him.

"This places looks good" He mumbled, not letting her off his lap. She laughed as he kissed her neck.

"That's why I've gotta finish" She said sliding out of his grasp. "My mom is en route."

"That's today? Shall I hide?" He asked and she shook her head.

"Nope. She's gonna have to accept that I'm living with my jobless Alien boyfriend and the fact we have a pile of books as a dining room table." She said unconvincingly. "You're lucky that I l..."

She trailed off as she heard the door knock. They both looked at each other. Ben quickly got up and ran into the bedroom to change.

"Hey mom, you made it" Amelia smiled opening the door to her. She hugged her briefly before taking her coat.

"Happy nearly Christmas Amelia. I'm glad I was finally able to catch you.." She trailed off as she looked at the pile of books in the middle of the kitchen.

"It's art decor.." Amelia rushed as her mother stared at it. She shook her head before sitting on the sofa.

"You will not believe what happened to me on the way over here." She said with a sigh. "I was at the coffee shop you like so much. and all I wanted was a hot chocolate..."

Amelia frowned as her mother cut her sentence abruptly. She followed her eyeline to Ben stood in the doorway. 

"Fuck" He said simply running a hand over his face. Amelia watched as he turned back round and walked into the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

"Amelia..Please no" Her mother said looking at her bewildered. "He had some serious anger issues. He threw my drink at the wall. I was expecting him to throw it at my face..."

Amelia expected Ben to storm out and shout at her mother defensively. But instead He walked out with his tail between his legs. 

"Amelia's mother, I am so sorry. I was having a problem.." He said clearing his throat. "I would never have hurt you. It was unacceptable.."

"Yes, quite" Her mother replied with a glare. He swallowed his words and let Amelia quickly change the topic of conversation.

They had dinner as he virtually sat in silence. Amelia tried roping him into the conversation but he simply just nodded or shook his head in response. He picked up the plates and started washing them as Amelia walked over. 

“This has to be the funniest thing that’s ever happened to me in my life” She whispered with a grin. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

“You aren’t mad?”

“No, if anything I think I love you even more.”


	15. Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter GIF: https://driveresque.tumblr.com/post/175879223060/31daysofadamdriver-day-5-favorite-adam-driver - Credit to owner

Ben looked at the dresser where the journal was. His curiosity was eating away at him but he had to respect her wishes.

"Well that went down like a lead balloon" Amelia sighed as she walked into the bedroom. She pulled off her shirt and shimmied out her jeans. 

"So I made a bad impression.." He shrugged. "It could have been a lot worse."

"Yeah, you could have choked her" She snorted as she climbed onto the bed. She groaned and kissed his chest before lying on her back. "What do you want Ben?"

"What do you mean?" He asked quietly as she turned on the lamp and shut off the light. She fumbled with her pillow before lying down again.

"I mean with your time here. Is there anything you wanna see or do?" 

"When I know what I want to do, I'll do it." He shrugged. "But right now, I'm happy."

"Well that's good" She said with a yawn. "Please don't chop my mother with a lightsaber."

"Only in my dreams" He smirked kissing her on the forehead. "Goodnight Amelia."

"Goodnight spaceman."

-

"Do you know what he did?" Anton hissed at Amelia as he eyed Ben standing in the queue. 

"I know, it was my mother. She provoked him." She muttered back as he handed her the two coffees. 

Ben eyed the conversation between Amelia and Anton. He went over and wrapped an arm around Amelia's waist.

"As much as I appreciate you talking to Anton and as much as I didn't mind working here. This isn't for me anymore." He interrupted. 

"Look kid, no hard feelings alright?" Anton sighed and Ben nodded. 

They walked out the coffee shop towards Amelia's work. She enjoyed the slightly brisk air and the crunch of the snow under her boots. She loved this time of year.

"So I got you a Christmas present" Ben mumbled as they walked along. "You can't know what it is."

"Well that's rude" She smirked stopping outside the building. "I want to know what it is."

"No" He said simply. His eyes widened as he ducked, pulling Amelia down with him. She stood up confused and watched as a snowball hit Ben's coat.

"HEY! HEY!" He yelled at the kids running into the building. Amelia chuckled and wiped the snow off him. "They always attack you like this?"

"In the winter, sure" She laughed, she tiptoed to give him a kiss. She heard the kids eww'ing from the door. He pulled away and gave them a glare.

"Does anyone discipline those little punks?" He growled. 

"They are kids with no homes being forced to go to school with people they don't know. Let them have their fun" She murmured. "I'll see you at 4. Enjoy your unemployment!"

"Yeah, yeah" He gave her a final kiss before watching her walk into the building. He walked past the building and round the corner. He frowned when he saw a kid throwing stones at the building windows. The kid nearly fainted when he saw the tall figure walk over to him. He went to run but Ben grabbed him by his coat.

"Get off me! You fuckin creep!" The kid yelled as Ben dragged him back round to the front of the building. He knew it was split into two, school one half, boarding the other. He pushed through the doors into the school corridor.

"Which room is yours?" He frowned when the kid didn't respond to him. "WHICH CLASS IS YOURS?"

"It's upstairs" The kid yelled back as he tried to fight his grip. Ben dragged the kid upstairs as the bell rang. Amelia walked out of the staff room to see Ben with a child apprehended.

"Ben!" She yelled as she jogged over. "You can't just grab kids!"

"He was damaging the window at the back of the building. Weren't you?" He glared at the boy.

"Seth, what have I told you about this?" Amelia sighed as he let the kid go. 

"I don't have to listen to you, you stupid bitch" Seth responded. She watched as Ben almost hit the roof. 

"Seth, you will lose your TV privileges all week do you understand?" She said sternly. She watched the kid sigh and nod slowly. 

"I am sorry Miss." He said almost robotically. He walked off to the end of the corridor and into the classroom. She let out a sigh and walked back into the staff room, Ben hot on her heels.

"You let him talk to you like that?!" Ben yelled as Amelia sat down, writing on a piece of paper. "You should have...You should have.."

She smiled as she watched Ben go through all the possibilities and sighed. He was after all, only a kid. She squeezed his hand and stood up, putting the piece of paper in one of the teacher folders.

"Show me this damage" She mentioned and he nodded. He took her to the classroom which was empty. The window had some cracks and holes in it. 

"Let me fix it" He mentioned as she looked at the glass, concerned. She raised an eyebrow as she watched him break the rest of the glass using his foot.

"Ok, if you want to" She opened her handbag and handed him a credit card. "It's the company card. Get whatever you need."

"I will find you when it's done" He said kissing her lightly. "Don't let anymore of these brats call you names." 

"I won't!" She smirked as she walked off.  
-

Amelia had been impressed with how quickly he was able to fit the window. And then he found more issues he wanted to fix. 

He actually seemed excited to tell her about his plans on their walk home. He had plans for the rest of the windows, and how they were old and "breezy."  
She knew their caretaker was very lax and didn't really have much get up and go anymore. She took the meal off Ben as he sat down on the sofa next to her.

"Do you want to be the new caretaker?" She asked as she watched him flick through the channels. He gave her the brightest smile and nodded.

"I really do. I get to be left alone, I get to help." He smirked as he leant over and kissed her cheek. "You won't regret it, I promise."

"I know" She smiled as she put her dinner to the side. She grabbed her bag and pulled out her laptop. Ben frowned as she began typing away.

"Eat." He ordered and she put her hand up in annoyance.

"I will, I will! I've just remembered I forgot to send some figures to Katie" She hushed as she began typing away. He sighed, since they came back from their trip, she had stopped eating again.


	16. Numbers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter GIF: https://kylosprettyeyes.tumblr.com/post/179677673752/a-fucking-look
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos, I love reading your comments as well..

"Are you stalking me now? Fuckin creep."

Ben stood there watching Seth kicking stones near his new window again. He crossed his arms as he watched Seth test his patience. He watched as the kid picked up the biggest rock he could. Two strides was all it took for him to grab the boy again.

"When are you gonna learn kid?" He said gruffly as he pulled him into the school again. He let Seth pull away from his grip. Instead of running he just faced Ben.

"Your just trying to act like the hero to get between Miss Burns' legs. Get some of that pussy huh?" Seth smirked. He jumped as Ben hit the locker they were stood next to. Seth looked at the big dent in the locker door. He shot Ben a look before running down the corridor. 

"Another thing to fix" He sighed to himself. He pulled the locker door from its hinges and sighed at the insides. The force of the blow had destroyed some kids photoframe with what he guessed was the kids family. "..Shit."

"Who are you?"

Ben looked up at the young dark haired teacher looking at him concerned. 

"Ben Solo, I'm the new caretaker" He said clearing his throat and offering her his hand. She shook it gently.

"Well Ben, your temper disrupted my class.." She said with a smirk. "Wow, that's impressive."

"Yeah, it was a mistake" He said watching the teacher stand next to him. She pushed her glasses up into her hair as she held up the squashed sandwich. "I need to go find Amelia, she'll know who's locker this is."

"No need" The teacher said pulling him back gently by his sleeve. "The child is in my class. I'll tell her. I'm Claire by the way."

He nodded as she shot him a smile and walked away. He turned his attention back to the locker and sighed. It was gonna be a long day.

-

Amelia sat with the teachers in the staff room for lunch. She spoke to Katie as she stirred her coffee. She noticed Ben walk in and she smiled, waving him over.

"Ben!"

She looked at Claire also calling him over. He gave Amelia a small wave before heading to where Claire was sat. Amelia frowned but shrugged and turned her attention back to Katie.

"Hey, I've got something for you" Claire mentioned as she rummaged through her bag. She pulled out a handmade card with scribbles on.

"It's from Rose, the kid who's locker you broke. To say thank you for fixing it" Claire mentioned as he held the card. He looked at the card and tried his best to read it. He nodded and looked at Claire.

"Thanks. It's all finished by the way." He said going to move away.

"Oh there's one more thing" Claire mentioned as she jotted her number on a piece of paper. She stood up and put it in the breast pocket of his shirt and tapped it. He frowned and walked away, heading over to where Amelia was.

"Hey handsome" She smiled as he sat next to her. She wasn't the type to be affectionate to show dominance or claims on her boyfriend. She didn't need to, she trusted Ben with her whole heart.

"What's this?" He asked pointing to the laptop screen. There sat a poster for the Christmas Party. "Didn't you just have the gala?"

"Yeah, this is a lot different. It's just all of us in a bar, having a laugh, a sing and a dance" She smirked. "You're invited too yknow.."

"I don't dance" He said sternly. "I caught that kid throwing stones this morning."

"He just doesn't listen" Amelia sighed. "I'm gonna have to revoke his TV privileges then. Ah he's gonna get nasty."

"The things that kid was saying, I guarantee no TV will do him well" Ben grunted. They listened as the bell went to end lunch. He pointed to the lunch he made her, still sat in the box.

"I know, I'm sorry I just got busy" She mumbled. He watched as everyone scattered out the room. He caught Amelia by the arm.

"You aren't eating. Amelia,.." He warned as she rolled her eyes. 

"Ok, I promise that we will go out for food and I will eat it. Tonight, I promise. Let's call it a date." She mumbled. He raised an eyebrow and she shot him a sweet smile. 

That evening they went to the local pizzeria, where she found him that first night. He hoped the food tasted better than it smelt.

"I wonder where we would be if we hadn't met" She said as she took a bite of the pizza. 

"I would have killed someone" He said and she shook her head. "No, I guarantee it Amelia." He laughed and she chuckled leaning against him. "I want to tell you something."

"Okay" She said straightening up in her seat. "Is it my present?"

"No." He said his chuckle dying down. He took her hand and kissed it gently. "I wanted to tell you I love you. And one day, when you're ready, you will be my wife."

She smiled and leant against him. It was nice to hear it sober, she had spent weeks wondering if he would say it to her again. 

"I love you too" She kissed him gently and pulled away with a gasp. "Does that make me an Empress now?"

"No" He said and she pouted.

"Ah well, I guess I will just have to cope with the wife title."


	17. All Within My Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mature chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter GIF: https://pin.it/71A1ABt - Credit to owner

"I promise I didn't pursue her in any way" Ben mentioned as Amelia pulled out the number from his pocket. 

"I know, don't worry." She said putting it on the table as she proceeded to undo the buttons on his shirt. 

"You aren't mad?" He quizzed as she kissed his neck. He let her push him on the bed as she straddled him.

"No,it's a compliment to you. She thinks you're good looking and you are good looking" She mumbled as she kissed down his chest. 

"I am confused" He stated. She sat back up with a sigh as he looked at her for any glimpse of jealousy.

"Look I don't mind people finding you attractive. Cause you are. Are you gonna call her?" She asked looking down on him.

"No!" He exasperated and she shrugged leaning back down to kiss him.

"Then I have no reason to be mad. Now fuck me will you. Or you gonna keep your empress waiting?"  
He moaned and switched positions with her. He enjoyed her being dominant, he would let her toy with him, until he would completely take it back. There was something different about her this time. He sensed her heat, her need, her want. It was primal.

She moaned as he slapped and squeezed her ass. She wanted him so bad, but she wanted to try something new.

"I want you to choke me" She said. She grinned as his eyes widened and he sat back. "You don't want to?"

He had wanted to, but he wasn't sure if he could stop himself crossing over to something else. She sat up and held his hand.

"I want to, but you need to be sure" He said softly. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I trust you" She replied giving him a reassuring look. She leant forward and placed a kiss on his cheek, and then his lips, and then his neck. He almost pounced on her, pushing her back into the bed. She watched as his hand trailed up her bare leg and over her heat. She whimpered beneath his touch. His palm graced over her hard nipple and cupped her cheek. He dragged his along her bottom lip. He growled as she sucked his thumb. His other hand squeezed her ass. He position himself over her heat. She gasped as she felt his tongue run over her. His hand moved down, over her collar bone. He moaned into her when he watched her take his wrist and position his hand over her throat.

He gripped her throat tightly as he continued to assault her with his tongue. She let out a breathless whimper as she held his wrist tightly. He watched her come undone as her hips tried to meet his movements.

"Not yet" He ordered. She could feel the tip of his tongue dragging out letters on her clit. He loosened his grip on her throat briefly. "Say it. Say it!"

"K" She whimpered breathlessly, she was trying so hard not to cum. But with every stroke it was becoming unbareable. "...Y"

His hand gripped her hip tighter, a gasp edged out her throat. "..L"

"O..."

"Come." He ordered deeply.She moaned the name he spelt as she came undone, writhing beneath him. His grip on her throat tightened again, the sound of her orgasm disappearing. He pulled himself from his boxers and pushed himself into her tight heat. He grabbed both her wrists with one hand and held it above her head. The other still on her throat.

"Was this what you wanted?" He asked gruffly. "Is this what you wanted empress?"  
He smirked as she whimpered against him, small tears shining in her blues. He felt her hips trying to meet his movements. He removed his hand from her throat and she moaned. He gripped the headboard, letting go of her hands.

Her legs wrapped around his hips, trying desperately to bring him closer. He growled when he felt her nails dig into his back.

"Ben.."She moaned but his hand clasped over her mouth.

"Not today" He grunted. He moaned against the sound of the headboard battering the wall. He felt her clench around him one last time before he spilt his seed deep within her. He collapsed ontop of her, panting. After a few moments, he heard her chuckle beneath him. He rolled off her with a sigh. 

"That was the hottest thing I've ever been involved in" She grinned as she looked at him. He shot her an exhausted smile. She stood up and he eyed the red marks on her ass. 

"I'm only here to serve sweetheart" He replied with a smile. He lay there naked, staring at the ceiling. He waited for a response and frowned when he didn't hear your usual remarks. He got up out the bed and walked into the bathroom. His eyes widened at the sight of your throat as you touched it. The bruising was black. 

"How did you-"

"I don't know.." 

"How the hell am I still breathing" She said as she inspected it. He took in a deep breath as he approached her. He expected her to jump at his touch, to look at him concerned. But she did neither. He looked at the bruising, his fingers skimming across it.

"I'm so sorry" He choked. 

"Stop it!" She ordered pulling his hands away from her neck. "I asked for it. And god damn I want to do it again. It was all consensual and it was the best sex I've ever had. You will not over think this Benjamin Solo!"

He stood there quietly before breaking into a small smile.

"Benjamin?"

-

"Oh my goodness? Were you killed?" Katie hissed as she pulled down the scarf from Amelia's neck. 

"This has cover up on" Amelia winced. "It was a sex thing. It didn't actually hurt which was surprising."

"You kinky bitch" Katie chuckled. "I wish Alan would get a little less vanilla with me."

"Have you asked him to?" Amelia asked. Katie's response was cut short when she saw Ben talking to Rose in the hallway. He looked fairly nervous as she spoke to him. He looked up to see Amelia and Katie and gave them a wave.

"I don't mean to be the rumour mill, but she thinks he's single" Katie mentioned as they watched their encounter. "We both know he wouldn't do anything, but that doesn't stop her from trying."

"I'm not gonna go over there and make an unnecessary scene of affection in my workplace just to mark my territory or whatever" Amelia shrugged. 

"Alright, well let's just hope she isn't grinding on him tomorrow night" Katie smirked and Amelia rolled her eyes.

"He doesn't dance!"


	18. Bells Will Be Ringing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter GIF: https://babygiraffeadam.tumblr.com/post/190408360469/%E1%95%A6%C3%B2%C3%B3%CB%87%E1%95%A4

Amelia eyed Rose talking to Ben as he replaced the coffee filters in the staff room. She tried to zone in on their conversation as she typed on her laptop.

"So you haven't called.." Rose trailed off as she watched Ben mess with the coffee machine. "When someone gives you their number it normally means they want you to call them."

"It's very nice of you to give that to me" He sighed as he felt her arm on his. He pulled it back with an awkward smile. "I just have no interest in you."

"Ouch" Rose vocalised with a small chuckle. "Okay, is there a reason as to why you aren't interest in me?"

"Yeah, a few" He said slamming the machine shut. "Have a good day."

Rose watched as he left the staff room and sighed. Amelia smiled to herself and grabbed her bag, heading to her office.

"Why are you here?" Ben grunted looking at Seth as he approached him. He was fixing some loose wiring in one of the classrooms.

"You are my assignment" Seth grunted back as he threw his bag on one of the desks. "Miss Burns' has assigned us all a staff member to talk to. You are mine."

Ben threw his screwdriver in his tool case and reminded himself to yell at Amelia later. He sat down opposite Seth.

"What do you need to know kid?" He asked putting his feet up on the desk.

"Your name, your job, what's your worst moment, what's your best moment. All this pointless crap." Seth sighed as he slid the piece of paper towards him. Ben took the paper and looked at it, he wondered what Amelia's game was.

"Monday, we'll talk.." He watched as Seth snatched the paper back and grabbed his back. "I'LL SEE YOU AT 11"

He watched as the kid waved him off, desperate to get outta there.

\- 

"Wow.."

"You like it?" Amelia asked as she looked at herself in the mirror. "I thought I couldn't go too wrong with a black dress."

"Aren't the Christmas colours red, green and gold?" He asked with a hard swallow as his eyes skimmed her figure.

"Are you wearing red, green or gold?" She asked and he shook his head. She popped her lips as she finished her lipstick. He watched as she walked over to him, his hand instinctively running through her hair.

"I don't mind a little red on me.." He murmured leaning down to kiss her. She pulled back with a chuckle. 

"I want to try and keep my make up intact for the first half of the night." She mentioned, closing her eyes in pleasure as he kissed her neck. 

"And the second half?" He asked as he toyed with the hem of her dress. She felt his stubble on her neck as his hands proceeded to push up the material.

"I will be drunk and willing for whatever you want Mr Solo" She said batting her eyelashes at him. "C'mon you gotta change or else we're gonna be late"

"This is what I'm wearing" He said pointing to the grey sweater and jeans he had been wearing all day. She shook her head and handed him a black shirt. He raised an eyebrow as she put on a Santa hat and left him to change.

He didn't mind Christmas. It was becoming an idea he was more and more open to. He didn't even mind wearing the antlers Amelia had put on his head. She had told him about Reindeers previously. It was silly, learning a whole new culture of this planet. 

Amelia waved to Katie and the party of people as they walked into the bar. They would always have their party there. Bar food, cocktails and music. They always had to book the place out due to the extent of the staff they had.

"You want to go mingle or stay with me?" Amelia asked before they headed over.

"Stay with you, please" He said quietly, unsure if Rose was looking for him. She took his hand and led him to the booth where Katie and some others he had seen around sat.

"Ben, nice to meet you I'm Carol" A woman said sticking her hand out to him. He shook her hand, and then what felt like 15 others.

As the night went on, he found these people almost unbareable to be around. They were intoxicated and he was far far from it. 

He stood at the bar and sipped his beer, pretending to get another drink. But he was just thankful for the peace as he watched the TV behind the bar.

"These guys too jolly for you?" He sighed as he looked to his left. Rose stood there, he was surprised at how well she had dressed up for the occasion. He even thought she looked relatively pretty.

"You could say that" Ben responded taking a swig of his beer. "You not sitting with them?"

"You are far more interesting than these people" Rose snorted as she sat on the bar stool. She chatted to him as he tried to keep his responses short. 

"If this isn't the best Christmas song!" He heard Amelia yell. He swivelled on the stool to see her pull Katie from her seat. He smirked as she slurred the words to the song, swaying her hips not so graciously.

"See, take these guys. The higher ups.." Rose said turning with him. "So self obsessed. They think cause they run the business, they don't have to converse with us little people."

"You're wrong" Ben said simply, he couldn't help the smile on his lips as he watched Amelia twirl Katie.

"Ben, c'mon. You think they give a shit about us?" Rose snorted. She finished her drink and jumped off her seat. She stood in front of Ben and put her hands on his thighs. "Let's get outta here.."

"No" He harshly. He went to swivel the other way in his chair but she turned him back round. "You don't listen."

"I do listen Ben. But I like you, I really like you.."

"Ben?" He looked to see Amelia coming over, a concerned look on her face. "Are you okay?"

"Oh wow, you know the caretakers name. So you are aware of us" Rose said sarcastically as she glared at Amelia. 

"Stand down Rose" Ben warned as he got off the stool. He stood by Amelia as she turned to him. 

"Are you okay?" She asked him quietly. She could tell he was anxious and uncomfortable. He nodded to her. "Look Rose, I'm sorry if you feel like I don't know who you are.."

"You have no idea who I am" Rose retorted. She took Ben's hand and Amelia glared. "Just leave us alone."

"This is enough Rose!" Ben growled cornering her against the bar. "Listen to me when I say that I am not interested!"

Amelia swallowed hard. There was angry Ben who was scary enough. But quiet, angry, annoyed Ben was a very terrifying person. Ben stepped away as Rose paled. She grabbed her purse and walked away. He stared to make sure she had nothing else to say before turning to Amelia.

"I'm sorry Ben, I know this isn't really your scene" She said taking his hand and placing a kiss on it. He sighed as he looked around the room. He hadn't been loud enough to make a scene. "We can leave if you want to go home."

"No I don't want to go home" He sighed looking down. He held her hands together and brought them up to his face as he tried to regain his thoughts. He hated being pushed to the edge. Amelia watched him as he finally looked back at her. "I like watching you."

"I'm so glad you're attractive or that would have been creepy" She giggled as she ran a hand over his shirt. "Can I kiss you?"

"You don't need to ask me" He murmured before kissing her gently. "You're my woman, my empress." He watched as she smiled at his comment. He sat back on the bar stool and let her stand between his legs. He took his beer off the bar and held it in one hand as the other rested on her lower back. He felt her sway to the music as she hummed along to the song. He took her hand and gave her a little spin. 

He grinned and took another sip of his beer as she gasped. 

"So he does dance!"


	19. Make It With You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter GIF: https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/594475219543790590/

Amelia watched as the kids ran from school as the bell rang. They had finally finished for the holidays. She eyed the phone on her desk as she spun a little on her office chair. She smirked and dialled the number and waited for the line to connect.

"Hello?"

"You know I'm having sex flashbacks.."

Ben smirked as he balanced the phone between his ear and shoulder. Amelia taught him how to use it for work purposes. The technology was far behind what he was used to. But it was nice having a direct line to her.

"I think you've got the wrong number lady" He said as he threw some tools in the toolbox and kicked it close. "You're lusting."

"Yeah, maybe I am.." Amelia chuckled as she leant back in her office chair. "Maybe I wish you would come and fuck me over the desk."

Ben walked out the room and headed into the empty corridor. He made his way up the stairs and walked towards the door. Her heart skipped at the figure disguised by the frosted glass on her door. 

"Aren't you going to come in?" She asked as she stared at the tall figure. He watched her silhouette move towards him as she sat on the desk. 

"No. Not yet" He murmured. "I want to feel your need."

"And how exactly do you want to feel it?" Her voice laced with seduction.

"Ben..Ben..." 

He turned around to see Rey, their connection reinstated. He frowned as he walked towards her, everything seemed to be at peace where she was.

"Rey, what's wrong?" He asked as she looked at the phone. Reluctantly, he hung up the phone. He watched as Leia stepped into the picture, a small smile on her face.

"I don't mean to interrupt you but we need to talk, about Amelia" Leia said. He frowned at her grinning expression whereas Rey's was more of concern.

Amelia blinked at the dial tone ringing out. The figure had moved away from the door. She stood up and opened it, but Ben was nowhere to be seen.

She found him in one of the rooms, just sat there. He didn't seem upset, but he seemed...Odd. He seemed surprised to see her.

"Everything okay?" She asked him. He seemed to break out of his daze and nodded, offering her a tiny smile.

"Yeah, it's fine" He said exhaling. He took her hand and kissed it gently. "I'm sorry babe.."

"It's okay" She said standing between his legs. She pushed his hair back and smirked as she played with his shirt. "Wanna carry on where we left off?"

"Uh, sure but maybe another time" He said uneasy. "Why don't we go home, huh? It's Christmas."

She watched as he led her back to her office and handed her her coat. She watched as he packed her stuff away and take her hand. She didn't question it, he was a complex individual at the best of times.

The rest of the evening he seemed to be fine as they joked around on the sofa as she made him watch Dirty Dancing. 

"Look I've watched this movie with you four times now." He chuckled as she leant against him. "When do we change to Christmas movies?"

"Okay you grump, we'll watch one tomorrow" She pouted as she knelt up on the sofa. "Let's do the lift."

"No" He said sternly turning the TV off. He slumped back on the sofa as she gave him a cute look. "No."

"But you did last time. You normally don't mind" She said crossing her arms. She watched as he faked a yawn and stood up, stretching. She yelped as he picked her up bridal style and carried her into the bedroom. She kissed him as he put her down on the bed. He seemed to follow suit until he felt her deepen the kiss, her legs wrapped around him. He pulled away and she frowned. He placed a kiss on her forehead before pulling away from her embrace.

"Okay did I do something?" She asked watching as he changed. He shook his head without a word and she sat there, deflated. "Then what is it?"

"It's nothing. I'm just tired" He said softly. "Get some rest."

"I'm not a child, Ben Solo!" She growled. He looked at her in shock and chuckled to himself at the tantrum she was throwing. 

"I know you aren't a child. But it's been a long day for both of us. We deserve some sleep" He said as he climbed into bed. He turned off the lights as she still sat up clutching a pillow. He felt her shift and climb out of bed.

"What now?" He groaned as she took a pillow and blanket with her.

"You're making me feel like a leper" She hissed. He watched as she left the bedroom and slammed the door behind her.

"Give me strength" He growled. He was warned about this.

Amelia felt like sobbing, she couldn't understand why he didn't even hold her. She guessed it was whatever happened in her office. Maybe she crossed some boundaries. She found herself a tub of ice cream and turned on the TV, curled up in her blanket.

He lay there for a while, afraid to go out in case she flung the TV controls at him. But he felt her energy drift off as she fell asleep. He walked out quietly, she was sat up, her head back as she slept while the ice cream threatened to fall from her lap. He moved the ice cream and picked her up once more, taking her to bed.

He pulled the covers over them as she curled against him. He kissed her hair before putting a hovering hand on her stomach. He stilled for a second until he felt it. He swallowed hard as he blinked. He felt tears leave the side of his eyes as he laughed. His laugh was one of shock, surprise. He couldn't believe it.


	20. Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter GIF: https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/574771971192919190/
> 
> Credit to owner

"We're out of coffee.." Amelia yawned as she looked around the her usual can of grounds. Ben had gone through the apartment getting rid of as much of the caffeine as possible. He wasn't opposed to her drinking a cup or two, but she drank a whole lot more than that.

"I'll go get some later" He lied. "Leia, my uh mother, wondered if I could go to her. She has some important information."

"Oh okay, just you?" She asked and Ben shook his head. "I mean I've been feeling a bit under the weather, I'm not sure a space trip would be the best."

"You need to come" Ben said quickly. "You must."

"Those were the words I wanted to hear last night. But in a different context" She mumbled as she opened the cupboards, trying to find any scrap of coffee. He closed the cupboards behind her before pulling her to him. She inhaled his scent and sighed against him. She hugged him tightly, enjoying the comfort of him being there. He just needed to comfort her, calm her down, distract her from the missing coffee. 

"Okay.." She sighed. "If they need us, then they need us."

"Look at me" Ben ordered gently. She looked up at him, pulling herself away from him cosy embrace. He put her forehead against his own as he looked at her intently. "I love you Amelia. I won't let anything happen to you."

"I know" She said with a confused smile. "It's just space. Maybe this time you can take me to that bar with the musical aliens that you mentioned before."

"Yeah" He laughed nervously in agreement. Letting her continue her search for coffee. "..Over my dead body."

"Hmm?"

"I said it'll be fun" He lied "c'mon we've gotta leave soon, pack some things."

"It's Christmas tomorrow" She said freezing in place. Ben sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, he was hoping that she'd forget. "We can't go, you'll miss Christmas."

"We'll just celebrate it when we get back" He said grabbing a bag and shoving some things into it. She followed him as he walked into the bedroom and opened some drawers. 

"It doesn't work like that Ben" She said crossing her arms. "Look I can't go today. Maybe the day after we can go."

"We are going today" Ben huffed as he shoved clothes into the bag. "Do you want your red pyjamas or your black pyjamas?"

"No pyjamas! Ben I'm not going!" She yelled as he continued to move around.

"This kinda shit doesn't wait Amelia!" He growled as he shoved both pairs of pyjamas in the bag. "We are going. And that's all I'm gonna say."

"You cannot make me go Ben. I am not going" She said walking out the room. She heard the crashing of the drawers being kicked. She heard him yell in the bedroom. "YOU ARE GOING."

"YOU ARE NOT THE BOSS OF ME!" She screamed back. Ben walked out the room and took her hands. She glared up at him. His face was red, his jaw was clenched. 

"Please Amelia. Please" He begged, his tone quiet and pleading. "I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important."She looked at him and sighed. She knew he had to go and she would be alone if she didn't go with him.

"You take me to a snow planet and a bar with musical aliens" She demanded not looking at him in the eye. 

"Yes."

"And we take our presents with us" She sniffed as he kissed her neck. 

"Yes, yes, yes" He said kissing her all over. She giggled against him as he pulled her close. He picked up her hands and held them to his chest. "I won't let you down."

He sat on the bed as he watched her get ready to leave. He shouldn't have yelled at her and got her all riled up. He grinned at the coat she pulled on herself, it practically drowned her.

"You look like a Wampa." He grinned as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"What's a Wampa? Can we have one?" She listened as he laughed to himself. "I guess not."

"Not every creature in the galaxy is cute and friendly" He mentioned as he grabbed the bags. She looked at him panicked and he rolled his eyes. "I have the bag of gifts. C'mon."

-

"I wish you guys had some music on this thing." She mumbled as she finally got to her feet. The sickness was really overwhelming, but half way through the trip, she was okay.

"We do have music, but it's not something we actively listen to like people do on Earth." He mumbled as he pressed buttons on the control panel. She sat next to him and eyed the buttons. 

"Do I need special powers to control this thing?" She asked. He shook his head and patted his lap. She took a seat and let him put his hands over hers. She looked at him cautiously but he kissed the side of her head in reassurance. She felt him push her hands forward on the lever as they took off into Hyperspace.

"Ben! Ben!"

He turned around to see Rey behind him, panting as she ran. 

"Don't come here, they know. We are being attacked." Rey mentioned.

"Are they looking for me?" He asked with a frown. Amelia raised an eyebrow as she watched him talk to the back of the ship. 

"They are looking for her. Meet us on Kashyyk, it will be safe there" Rey yelled. Amelia watched as Ben turned around and hit the console in anger. He was shaking. Amelia put a hand on his forearm but he couldn't bring himself to meet her gaze.

Amelia rubbed her arms from nerves. It didn't sound like a very pleasant conversation he was having with the ship.

After a while she leant forward and watched as they approached a planet that looked different from before. She guessed this was to do with the conversation that was had. She was too nervous to break the silence and Ben didn't seem like he was in the mood to discuss anything.

As they landed amidst the trees, Amelia pulled her coat off. She could feel the humidity in the air. Ben looked at Rey and Finn approaching the ship and sighed. 

"Amelia it's good to see you again" Finn greeted her with a hug. She nodded to Rey who seemed very on edge. She watched as Ben bypassed them all, storming off with the bags.

"Do you know what's wrong with him?" Amelia asked Finn as Rey took off to follow him. She watched Finn swallow and shake his head erratically.

"Nope, no. He's just a weird guy" Finn said with a small smile. He led them to caverns no so dissimilar to the ones on the previous planet. She watched as Ben paced while talking to Leia. 

"Ah Miss Amelia, it's quite a joy to see you" C3P0 said as he wandered over. She hugged the droid much to his surprise. 

"I'm taking you home this time." She smiled and looked down at BB8 at her feet. "And you."

"Well I most certainly don't think th-"

"Don't talk to her" Ben ordered C3P0 as he walked over. Amelia frowned as he took her by the arm and led her away. "It's mouth runs away with itself.."

"Ben, what's going on?" Amelia hissed as he walked her over to Leia. He ignored her question as Leia greeted her.

"It feels like a lifetime sweetheart" She said hugging Amelia gently. "You must be tired."

"I guess" Amelia shrugged. "Is this your new home?"

"Temporarily" She said with a smile before nodding at Ben. She watched as he left them, almost storming off. "We need to talk my dear."

"Okay.." Amelia trailed off as Leia led her away.


	21. No matter the cost.

"We are being threatened because our enemies believe there is another Jedi." Leia said softly looking up at her son as he joined them in her quarters.

"Someone like Ben and Rey?" She asked and Leia nodded. Amelia looked up at Ben who kept his head down. "That's a big deal, they are very strong."

"And if there's another, well that's impending doom on anyone who dares to threaten The Resistance, unless.."

"Unless?" Amelia asked.

"Unless they get to them first" Ben said deeply, his concerned voice echoing around the room. Amelia swallowed as she looked back at Leia who was still smiling. 

"You seem pretty happy regardless.." Amelia said lightly and Leia laughed. She put a hand ontop of Amelia's.

"It's because I am" Leia said simply before getting up and leaving. Amelia looked at Ben who stood there almost awkwardly. 

"So is it your mission to go find the other Jedi?" She asked trying to break the obvious tension. Ben made sure the doors were closed before pulling off his shirt. She frowned as she watched him take off his clothes until he was down to his boxers. No words were mentioned as he took her hand and pulled off her T-shirt. She felt his lips on her collarbone as he pulled down her jeans. He unclasped her bra and threw it to the side. He held her against him gently, kissing the side of her head. Mumbling about how beautiful she was. She stood there, confused. 

"Ben?" She listened to him exhale before looking up at her. He took her hand in his and pressed it to her stomach. After a few moments, her eyes widened as she felt the slightest movement. 

A kick. 

It should have been a beautiful moment. 

Ben watched as she leapt away in panic. Fear flooding her face. She felt nauseous. 

"You knew and you didn't tell me?" She asked, concern filling her tone. "I didn't even know.."

"We need to protect our child." Ben mentioned. He watched as she scrambled to pull her clothes on. "Amelia..Amelia.."

"Stop, just stop!" She ordered, glaring at him with bleary eyes. "Where is my choice, huh? How do you know I even want a child?"

"Amelia,.." He watched as she ran from the room. He exhaled and went to follow her. He watched as she sprinted out the base. He went to chase her but C3P0 stood in his way.

-

Amelia kept running and running until she couldn't hear people call her name anymore. She found herself in the depths of a forest. It felt almost swampy. She leant against a tree to stop herself from hyperventilating. She couldn't go through with this. 

She sat down on a rock and ran a hand over her face. This was not the plan. She had only knew Ben for a matter of months. She wasn't ready for this kind of commitment.

"Where did she go?" Ben asked some of the fighter pilots who pointed towards the forest. He growled and pushed them over as he headed in that direction. 

"Amelia!" He called as he walked through the forest. He was panicking, he felt like he was losing grip on what was one of the happiest moments. His blood was boiling. "You irresponsible child!"

Amelia rubbed her arms as the conditions grew colder the further she wandered into the forest. She was suddenly very aware that she was not on Earth. She felt so many eyes just watching her. But she couldn't see a thing.

She heard growling and her eyes widened. She grabbed a rock from the floor and looked around. A noise she didn't recognise as a shadow approached her.

"WHAT THE FUCK" She yelled as she threw the rock at the Bigfoot creature that approached her. She took off running through the swamp and yelped as she fell over a branch. She heard the odd sound as furry arms enloped her. She struggled in the grasp.

"I swear to god I will kick your ass if you don't put me down!" She yelled as it carried her off. She could hear it responding to her. Although she didn't understand it, she was sure it was making threats. "My boyfriend will also kick your ass. He's a fucking Jedi who will slice you in.."

She stopped kicking as she saw Ben in the clearing, looking very very pissed off. The monster handed her over to him as it began talking in its language again.

"You reckless, irresponsible child" He glared at her as he put her down. "You're lucky Chewie was in the forest."

She looked up at the hairy being, suddenly embarrassed and vulnerable. 

"She got to Level 3?" Ben said as Chewie nodded and said something else. "She fell? You fell?"

"Look I'm not a child. So stop treating me like one" She growled as she pushed him away from her. "I am going back to the bedroom. I don't want to see you, so stay the hell away from me."

Ben huffed as she walked off. He looked up at Chewie who shrugged.

"Yeah, I know. He always got himself into these situations too" Ben sighed as Chewie laughed.

-

Amelia lay on the bed as she put a hand to her stomach. She could feel, something. Like an energy. She sniffed as she ran a hand over it again.

"I'm sorry I didn't know about you" She murmured. She pulled the covers over her and lay on her side. "I can't protect you. I'm sorry."

"Why not?"

She looked up to see a man she had never seen before. He had grey hair, a beard and some robes. There was an odd hue about him, like he wasn't really there.

"Look I really can't be bothered for anymore creatures today. Thank you" Amelia grunted turning over. 

"Creature?" She heard the man laugh as the bed slumped. She looked over her shoulder to see him sat on the end of the bed. "I am your uncle in law."

"Yeah well, come back another time. I'm not in the mood" Amelia sniffed. She lay there in silence for a few minutes.

She cussed herself for her manners and looked back at the man who offered her a small smile. She sat up against her pillows and folded her arms. 

"Luke Skywalker. Your courtesy is overwhelming" He snorted. 

"Ben told me about you. You are a hero around here huh?" She asked and he nodded.

"I was. But Ben and Rey are the future heroes" He mentioned. "You know you have the future growing in you."

"As everyone keeps saying" She said rolling her eyes, her hand instinctively on her non existent bump"It's my body, my choice bucko. Something everyone has forgotten."

"Sure, sure" He nodded as he ran a hand over his robes. "But it's not like you don't want it. You're just afraid."

"You don't know anything about me Mr Skywalker" She sniffed as she looked at her stomach. "You don't know what I've been through."

"Nope. Only you and your diary really know huh?" He asked and she blinked looking at him. "You've been holding on a very big secret for four years now. Tell me."

"I haven't told a single soul" She said, her lip wobbling. She inhaled and felt the tears leave her eyes.

"I'm not a living soul Amelia. I won't tell" He said gently putting a hand on her knee. She exhaled and began telling him all about the contents of her diary.

-

Ben opened the door slowly to see Amelia sat up in bed. He looked at her wearily, her eyes were red. She had been crying. He sighed and gestured to the bed. She nodded in acceptance. He walked over and pulled off his boots. She opened the covers and let him climb in. 

"I'm sorry Ben" She sniffed as she curled against him. He rubbed her back as she cried into his shoulder. "I..I was pregnant before.."

He looked at her as she moved away from him and wiped her eyes. She sniffed as she looked at him.

"My diary has the baby scans. She was my little girl. I was only a few weeks away from giving birth and I lost her." She mentioned with a sad smile. "I was in an abusive relationship with the father and he hit me."

She watched as Ben tensed up, she could see the fury in his eyes as he stiffened. But his hand rubbed her back and he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"What if I can't protect this baby?" She whispered tearily. Ben put a hand to her cheek and she leant into it.

"I will protect our child. I will protect you, from anything." He said sternly. "Nothing will come between us and this child. This will be the most loved Jedi in the Galaxy."

"Really?" She asked and he smiled with a laugh.

"Are you kidding? You saw how big The Rebellion is right?" He laughed leaning over her. He tickled her softly as she wriggled against him. She lay there, chuckling as his ambers met her blues.

"I will always love you. Nothing will change that" He whispered. She nodded as he kissed her gently.


	22. Cantina Christmas

"Wake up.."

"No."

"It's Christmas..."

Ben opened an eye to see Amelia towering over him, her face practically beaming. He groaned and pulled her to him. 

"You know I sleep until the sun comes up" He growled against her. He hummed in satisfaction as she kissed his neck. He watched as she pulled her T-shirt over her head. He stilled as she pressed herself against him.

"I have a present for you right here.." She said guiding his hands to her lower back. He moaned gruffly before pulling away from her embrace. 

"Ben.."

"I don't want to hurt the baby" He sighed. She looked at him sadly and he ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry,.."

"Isn't there a space doctor that can ok us having some intense sex?" She grumbled as she got up. She pulled her T-shirt back on and wandered to the bathroom.

"I brought you here to see a doctor. That was the whole point of this trip. I'm not sure how it would work with our mix of well..Y’know" He yelled to her. She rolled her eyes, muttering to herself as she turned on the shower.

"You still could have had a blowjob. I could still have orgasmed in other ways" She yelled back. She huffed when she received no response and climbed into the shower.

She finished and walked into the bedroom. She realised Ben had left so she got dressed. It really didn't feel like Christmas. She was brushing her hair when he put his head around the door.

"Get your coat and meet me by the ship" He mentioned before disappearing again. Rolling her eyes, shepulled on her boots and her coat and walked out with a grumble.

"Where you going Sweetness?" Poe asked as she walked through the more public space. She blushed as he walked along side her.

"Ben wanted me to meet him at the ship. Today's Christmas, so I think we are doing something" She murmured. 

"I don't know what Christmas is, but I know we've got a mission so I don't think he's doing anything. He's talking to Rey now" Poe mentioned. 

He watched as Amelia's face dropped. He smirked and hit her on the arm. "I'm just kidding around."

"You're an asshole" She muttered with a glare. She left him chuckling to himself as she walked onto the ship. Ben took her hand and pulled her onto his lap as he started up the ship.

"Where are we going?" She asked as she watched him set a course for the next planet. 

"Somewhere dangerous" He murmured with a smirk. "But somewhere I promised."

-

She watched as they landed on what she could only describe as a snow planet. Ben said that he could lower the ramp but they couldn't venture out. It was too dangerous for her.

She watched as he lay a blanket on the top of the ramp of the ship. He handed her a drink of coffee from a thermos. She looked at him with loving eyes and he smirked.

"Only one" He warned as he sat next to her. She leant against him as they watched the snowfall. He manuvered behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She ran a hand along his long legs and leant back against him.

"If I ask you..Will you say yes?" He whispered against the shell of her ear. 

"It's not the right time" She murmured. He sighed and put his forehead on her shoulder. "We are having a baby. We have people looking for us. It's not the right time."

"I joke but I can only handle rejection a certain amount of times" He muttered against her as she squeezed his hand.

"I love you so much. I promise you, I will marry you Ben. I'm here for the long run."

He stayed quiet for a second whilst she felt him fumble in his coat pocket. She watched as he presented her with a small box. She opened it to see a necklace, solid silver with a clear blue jewel in it.

"This is so beautiful" She sniffed as she felt tears come to her eyes. She turned around and hugged him tightly as he chuckled.

"Merry Christmas Amelia"

Their moment was interrupted by Rey's voice coming from the console. He growled and stood up and headed to answer the call.

"I said I'm not to be disturbed" He grunted. 

"Your mother said you are going to Mos Eisley. Are you insane?" Rey argued.

"Look we are going in a disguise. Nobody is going to know who we are. I will protect her" Ben replied angrily.

"You are risking the entire Jedi future because your lady friend wants to go see the Cantina band? If this is how you intend to raise your child then there's no hope for the Jedi."

"If that's what you think" Ben said darkly before ending the call. He exhaled as he felt Amelia's arms wrap around him.

"We don't have to go, I don't want you to argue" She said quietly. He turned in her embrace and looked at her with a smile.

"Since when do I let anyone dictate what I do with you?" He asked. "C'mon, we have to disguise ourselves."

-

She looked over the desert as they landed. Ben explained to her that this was where his uncle was raised. She smirked at the thought of Luke Skywalker and his sarcastic ways. She eyed the cloak Ben handed her and the metal mask.

"What am I?" She said looking at the mask. "Am I a robot?"

"You are whatever you want to be" He said pulling on one similar. 

"Shall we be strangers who meet in a bar?" She chuckled as she put the mask on. "Boy it's hard to see in this."

"Just don't talk to anyone, don't bump into anyone. I will point out a seat for us and you go straight there." He ordered and she nodded, sensing his stern tone.

She walked off the ship onto the dusty land, her eyes widened as all manner of aliens and creatures walked alongside her. These were the type of aliens she imagined. He pulled her into one of the derelect buildings, she was shocked at the fight between two aliens happening right in front of her. Ben held her close as she watched an alien get thrown through a table. She was really starting to regret this.

She watched Ben point to a free table to which she cautiously walked to it. She could feel all eyes on her as she moved through the crowd and sat down. She could see why Rey was upset about them being here. Thugs, menacing looking aliens and people. She finally turned her attention to the stage. She watched the band with their instruments, the music distracting her away from all the dangerous possibilities.

Ben sat next to her and put an arm around the small of her back. She grinned behind her mask as she danced in her seat to the music being played.

"How good is this?"

"Not my thing" He murmured just loud enough for her to hear. As the band finished their song, she clapped instinctively. Ben quickly grabbed her hands to bring them still. 

She looked around to see others eyeing her excitement. 

"Do you not clap?" She whispered.

"No" He murmured as he looked around. The noise began again as everyone went back to what they were doing. She exhaled in relief and she was sure Ben did the same.

"So what kind of genre of music is this?" She asked as she leant against him.

"I'm not gonna say. On Earth it means an entirely different thing" He chuckled to himself. She watched as they played another song. He smiled as he watched her move along to the stupid music. She was so easily entertained.

"We've found her" He heard someone say. His head shot round to see a Trandoshan speaking as he stared at him. Ben grabbed Amelia's hand and pulled her up.

"We have to leave. Right now" He mumbled to her as he pushed her through the crowd. "You get to the ship no matter what. Do not look back, do not wait for me."

"Ok" She swallowed as she pushed through the people. She accidentally knocked into someone, causing them to spill their drink. She yelped as she felt them grab her by the robe. She watched as the alien dropped her and started choking. She knew Ben was doing something, but she had to keep moving.

She made it out the building and swiftly walked towards the ship. The sand felt like it was pulling her down. She watched as some Stormtroopers yelled at her to stop as they approached from the right. She picked up the robe and started running.

She screamed as she saw a laser shoot past her head. 

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck" She yelled as she ran. She watched as the ramp of the ship lowered as she approached it. Ben had told her strict instructions. She ran up the ramp and straight to the console. Her mind was telling her to look up, see where Ben was. Had he followed her?

She ignored her instinct as she hit the button like he told her. She heard the ramp go up and sighed as she looked out the windscreen.

She looked at the mass amounts of bodies lying on the floor. He had pulled his mask off, he was panting as he held his lightsaber. She looked at the fallen around him. Some were just wounded, some were in halves. She forced herself to look away as her stomach churned. All that death. 

She heard a ship pull up near her and she crouched down, peering over the console. She watched as Rey ran to Ben. She was yelling at him. But she pulled him to her, she watched as they both sank to the floor together, holding each other. 

She ignored the twinge of jealousy that ran through her. It wasn't anything.


End file.
